


House... With Vampire

by Stephie



Category: John Wick (Movies), John Wick - Fandom
Genre: A vampire who’s also an assassin, F/M, Past Lives, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephie/pseuds/Stephie
Summary: You’ve come into an unexpected (but welcome) inheritance after your beloved uncle and aunt pass away. They’ve left you their house, but after you move in and get settled... you discover that someone else has been living there for quite a while, and that’s when things begin to get very interesting...





	1. A New Home, A New Life, And A New Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to @johnwickthirstclub and @imaginekeanuspawn on Tumblr for the Vampire!John Wick AU. This idea has been in my head for a while, so why not run with it? Thanks so much for the inspiration, my dears... and I’m just having a bit of fun with Hollywood’s most intriguing retired hitman, thanks to Lionsgate/Summit and to everyone involved in the making of both John Wick movies.

Reader’s POV...

You, along with your brother and sister, were sitting in the office of William S. Preston, Attorney At Law, waiting for your uncle Robert’s will to be read. Your brother, Mike, looked rather nervous as he sat to your left, while your older sister, Mary Ann, sat on your right, and grumbled softly. 

“What’s the problem, Sis?” you asked her, wondering why she seemed so unhappy. 

“I wonder who’s going to wind up with the house,” she replied, a slight snap in her voice. “If anyone should get the house, it should be either me or Mike. Each of us have large families, and Uncle Robert’s house would be perfect for us.”

“You seem to forget that I’m about to be evicted from my apartment in another month,” you said, as you attempted to keep calm. “I’ve been having problems finding a decent place to live, and I need a place to stay.”

“Well, if Mike gets the house, or if I do, there’ll be a place for you,” Mary Ann’s tone was almost dismissive of your unexpected situation, and that infuriated you greatly. “Weren’t you able to do anything to prevent this from happening?”

“No. I wasn’t the landlord, and I didn’t expect him to sell the building to a developer who’s going to tear it down and build a condo,” The peevish tone in your voice made Mike shift uncomfortably in his chair as he glanced toward the vacant desk. 

“I’ll be glad when this is done and over with, Mary Ann,” he grumbled, “so I don’t have to hear you complain about everything, including Baby Sis’s eviction. She had no idea that was going to happen, so give her a break, will ya?” 

“She could have done more to save her home, Mike...” Mary Ann was warming up to the argument, but just before she could continue, Mr. Preston entered the office, with a folder tucked underneath his arm. 

“Good morning, everyone,” He sat behind the desk, opened the folder, and continued, “I’ve known your uncle Robert and his wife, Helen, for several years, and they’ve told me quite a bit about all of you. So, what’s contained in this will expresses their feelings towards all of you. So, let’s begin...”

As Mr. Preston read the contents of the will, you weren’t paying too much attention to what was being said. Instead, your thoughts went back to the last couple of years when you tended to Aunt Helen during her illness, and you’d done the same for Uncle Robert after Helen had passed away. 

When you dropped by the house to check on him during what turned out to be the last week of his life, you made sure he was well-fed, and you’d run errands for him. Before you left in the evening, you always asked him if you could stay the night with him, and he would assure you that he would be just fine. 

His answer didn’t reassure you, so you pressed on, asking him, “What if you need something during the middle of the night? There’s no one here to help you.”

“Oh, there’s someone here who will help me while you’re gone,” he replied, as the two of you sat on the sofa in the living room. “You’ve taken such good care of Helen and myself, even though you’re working. It seems as though you’re the only one in the family who cares.” 

The sad note in his voice pained you then, and even now, it still hurt. You told him, “Mike and Mary Ann work, and have big families, so it’s difficult for them to get the time to see you.”

“I know, baby girl. I know,” The tiredness in his voice was evident as he spoke. “I just wish they were a bit more thoughtful, especially Mary Ann, considering you’re about to lose your home. Never did understand why they’d tear down a nice building to build an overpriced glass cracker box.” 

“That’s okay. I’ll figure something out, even though I’m not sure what that is yet.” You shrugged your shoulders, and sighed. “Maybe I’ll get a lucky break and find a place to live in three months.” 

“You’re a good person, honey,” Uncle Robert’s smile was warm and comforting, as he hugged you tightly. “I have no doubt in my mind that things will work out for you.”

“Thanks so much,” You returned his hug with one of your own, “I love you, Uncle Robert. You and Aunt Helen were always there for me, and I appreciate it more than you know.” 

“You’re welcome, Baby Girl,” he said, slowly releasing you from his grasp. “Now, you get on home, so you can get some rest. I’ll be just fine...” Little did you know that those were his last words to you, and now, you were here, in his lawyer’s office, your thoughts drifting everywhere.

What brought you out of your nostalgic reverie was Mary Ann’s shrill voice declaring, “How could he do this to us? Why did he give the house to you?”

You gave her a puzzled look, before you found your voice. “I don’t understand. What are you saying?”

“Your uncle left you his house, Miss...,” Mr. Preston said, giving you a smile. “He thought you’d be the right person to take good care of it.” 

“I want to contest the will,” Mary Ann snapped. “Why should she get the house when my family could use a bigger place? What’s she going to do when it’s time for the bills to come in?”

Mike gave you an apologetic glance, but held his tongue until Mary Ann finished her rant. “You know what, Mary Ann, why don’t you just shut the fuck up! You’ve got a houseful of spoiled brats who wouldn’t know how to behave themselves if you all moved in,” he said, his voice taking on a harshness you’d never heard before. “Besides, I don’t remember you going to see Uncle Robert and Aunt Helen when they were ill. Baby Sis was there, looking after them, so they thought she was worthy of the house.” 

After Mike finished, Mary Ann’s mouth was open, yet no sound came out. Her expression reminded you of a fish which had been abruptly plucked out of the water, and tossed into a frying pan. As tempting as it was to say something, you decided not to get into an argument with her, knowing she’d do anything to prove she was right. 

“I think Robert and Helen made their wishes very clear,” Mr. Preston said, clearly annoyed by Mary Ann’s antics. “They wanted your sister to have a place to live, so now she has one. My advice to you is that you drop the matter of contesting the will, because there’s nothing you can do about it.” 

Mary Ann stormed out of the office, without getting in the last word, leaving you and Mike to deal with the aftermath of what had just happened. 

———————-

A few days later... 

Moving from your soon-to-demolished apartment to your brand-new home during the course of a long late-summer weekend turned out be much easier than you thought. You sold or gave away your own furniture, and you were pleasantly surprised by the willingness of your friends to help you pack what you wanted to take with you. 

Your clothes, toiletries, bed linens, TV set, Blu-ray player, and CD player, along with your CD, DVD and Blu-ray collections, photographs and jewelry making supplies were lovingly packed in boxes, carefully labeled, and loaded into a half-dozen cars. The drive to your new home filled you with anticipation, and a bit of sadness, as the memories flooded in. 

You stood on the front porch near the wrought iron outside door, holding the keys Mr. Preston had given you. *These are the keys to a new life...* you thought, as you turned the keys in the locks, the doors slowly opening. You entered the living room, and a warm smile lit up your face as two words filled the air, “I’m home!”

After everyone helped you unpack most of your stuff, and get things put away, you sat in the living room, remembering all of the happy times you spent with Uncle Robert and Aunt Helen. You brushed away a tear as you got up from the couch, and headed off to the bedroom. 

It had been a long day, and after you enjoyed a leisurely shower, you were nestled in bed, wearing your favorite pink cotton nightshirt, and a pair of black cotton pajama pants. The bedside lamp had been switched off, and you were drifting off to sleep when you heard a loud thump coming from the basement. You practically leaped out of bed, into your slippers, and hurried through the dining room towards the hallway. 

You stood next to the basement door, your ear pressed against the door, and your hand on the doorknob, ready to open it. The sounds of something heavy being moved around made you tense up, but you weren’t ready to open the door. You held your position at the door, anticipating whatever would happen next. 

The next thing you heard were footsteps making their way up the steps, and that’s when you panicked, and ran back to the bedroom. When you got there, you went inside, and stood near the door, opening it just enough so you could peer down the hallway. The basement door swung open, and a tall, shadowy figure emerged. You held your breath as the shadow slowly closed the basement door, pausing for a moment, as though it heard something. 

*Oh, dear God...* you thought, as even more panicked thoughts filled your mind. Your panic only got worse when the shadow turned around, and started walking down the hall towards your bedroom. You closed the door, and ran into the closet, knowing it wasn’t the best place to hide, but you didn’t have any other alternatives. 

The closet door was open just wide enough so you could take a peek into the room. The door swung open, and the shadow stepped inside. After a moment or so, there’s a soft click, and the room flared into brilliance, which gave you the opportunity to get a better look at your late-night visitor. 

*Tall, dark hair, mustache and beard, and he’s kinda cute...* You silently sized him up, wondering who he was, and why he was here. 

He stood next to the rumpled bed, taking inventory of his surroundings. “I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced,” he said, his deep voice giving you an unexpected shiver. “I’d really like to meet you...”


	2. A Proper Introduction To A Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After settling in, you discover that you’re not the only resident in your aunt and uncle’s house, which may turn out be a good thing when you meet John... and, much to your surprise, he’s quite eager to meet you, too.

Reader’s POV…

You weren’t exactly sure whether you wanted to leave your hiding place, but the stranger’s voice sounded so warm and compelling, that you decided to emerge from the closet and face him. After you took a couple of deep breaths to slow down your racing heart, you stepped out of the closet, your hair a tangled mess, and the stranger smiled at you.

“So, you’re Robert and Helen’s niece,” he said, a faint tinge of humor in his voice.

“Um… yes, I am,” you replied, giving him a confused look. “I didn’t know anyone else lived here. I mean, they never told me about…” The moment you said those words, you immediately regretted them, yet the stranger seemed to be unconcerned with what you’d said.

“Let’s go to the living room, and talk,” He gestured towards the open door, and you followed him into the living room. Once you sat on the sofa, he sat in the chair across from you, which allowed you to get comfortable, and gave you time to find the right words to start the conversation.

Despite his seemingly formidable appearance, right down to the tailored, black three-piece suit he wore, he seemed to be friendly, but you weren’t going to push your luck. Instead, you kept your tone as calm as possible, which wasn’t easy, considering you discovered that a total stranger was living in your house.

“So… uh, how did you meet Uncle Robert and Aunt Helen?” The moment the question left your lips, you couldn’t help cringing. It sounded so incredibly lame, but the Man in the Black Suit didn’t seem to mind it at all.

“Your uncle and aunt helped me out of a rather tight spot,” he replied, “so when they invited me to stay with them, I accepted their offer.”

“Okay,” you nodded, “Uncle Robert was a professor at the University of Chicago. Were you one of his students?”

“No, I wasn’t,” was his terse reply. “But I was on campus to do some… business, and things got complicated. Your uncle offered to help me get away, and I was grateful for his assistance.”

You immediately picked up on Mr. Black Suit’s tenseness, so it was pretty clear that, for now, he didn’t want to elaborate any further on the specifics of what happened.

“Well, how long have you lived here?” you asked him. “I don’t remember seeing you when I came to visit.”

“I’ve lived here for nine years, and it’s a nice place,” he replied, “Good location, plenty of room, and it suits my needs rather well.”

“Makes sense,” You felt less nervous, which enabled you to keep the conversation going. “I came to see Uncle Robert and Aunt Helen every day after I got off work. I work at The Artists Collective. It used to be a Catholic grade school, but it’s been converted into workspaces for artists.”

“And what kind of art do you specialize in?”

“A little of everything,” you replied, “but jewelry making and photography seem to be what I’m good at, so that’s what I do.”

Mr. Black Suit visibly relaxed when you mentioned your almost-daily visits, and a smile briefly slipped across his face. “They looked forward to seeing you. They were so happy when you dropped by,” His voice held a touch of sadness, and the pain in his dark eyes broke your heart. “Robert told me that out of everyone in the family, you were the one who took the time to see about him and Helen. Your older siblings didn’t care whether they lived or died.”

You nodded, silently acknowledging the painful truth. “Mary Ann was hoping to get the house,” you told him. “She has a husband, five bratty kids, and she’s an absolute bitch. Always complaining about everything.”

“Well, I’m glad you got the house, instead of her,” he said, giving you a grin. “It’s such a beautiful, spacious old house, and if the kids are as bad as you say they are, I probably wouldn’t enjoy a good day’s sleep.”

“No, you wouldn’t,” You couldn’t help but smile back at him, and what surprised you most was how he made you feel so at ease. “The only things I do are watch TV sometimes, play music and go online to find jewelry supplies. Which reminds me… someone from the phone company will be here tomorrow to install the cable and WiFi. Is that going to be a problem for you?”

“No, it won’t be a problem,” he said, as he rose from his chair. “Thanks for telling me. I appreciate that.”

“You’re welcome,” You got up from the sofa, and decided to ask him one more question. “So… what’s your name? You did mention something about us not being properly introduced.”

He laughed, and the sound of it filled the room. Just hearing it made you feel warm and comforted.

“Yes, I did,” he said, giving you a smile. “My name is John.”

“Pleased to meet you, John,” You then told him your name, and when he repeated it, you almost swooned. “Well, I hope you’ll have a good night.”

“And you do the same. Good night.”

You watched him leave the living room, go down the hallway, and he seemed to vanish into the darkness of the kitchen. After a few moments, you turned off the lamp, and headed back to your bedroom.

Once you climbed into bed, you didn’t fall asleep immediately. Instead, your mind was spinning with thoughts of John, and his connection to your uncle and aunt. There were so many questions you wanted answered, and as you finally drifted off to sleep, you hoped you’d get some answers to those questions soon.

————————

The next day…

The phone company repairman showed up at your door early in the afternoon, and you led him down to the basement where he would set up your WiFi network. You hadn’t been to the basement since Uncle Robert died, and the one thing you remembered from your visits was that you were instructed not to venture towards the front of the basement.

The laundry room, located near the steps, was where you spent the bulk of your time, and since the northeast corner of the basement was shrouded in shadows, you had an uneasy feeling about being down there too long. Even during the day, there were just enough lingering shadows there to make you nervous, so the repairman’s presence gave you some sense of comfort.

Once he got the WiFi gateway set up, he checked the basement to insure that the signal wouldn’t be affected by anything that would cause interference.

You followed him around and watched him install the cable on the ceiling, and while he was working on the cable, you took the opportunity to walk towards the front of the basement.

At the northeast corner of the basement, there was a large room, which took up almost half of the area. You took a step back, and moved towards the middle of the basement. For the most part, the basement was mostly empty, with the room illuminated by a couple of ceiling lights, along with diffused sunlight which came through the glass-block windows. There was an old wooden desk near one of the windows, and you decided to take a look at it.

You pulled out the top drawer, and looked inside. There wasn’t much to see, except several sets of papers, but you kept poking through the drawer anyway. Some of the papers were written in a foreign language, while others seemed pretty mundane.

As you put the papers back in the drawer, a glint of metal caught your eye. You moved a piece of paper aside, and picked up a coin. The coin was gold, and it had some interesting markings on it. Before you could examine the coin further, the repairman said, “The cable’s been laid, so all I have to do is find out where you’d like to have the boxes installed.”

“Oh, that’s great. I’ll be right there.” The papers were put back in the drawer, and you slipped the coin into your pants pocket. Once you were finished, you went upstairs to show the repairman where you wanted the cable boxes installed.

After the installation was completed, and everything was checked to make sure the network was working properly, the repairman gave you the network password, and he went on his way. You went to the kitchen, and started cooking dinner, but that coin was still on your mind, and you made a mental note to examine it later.

The late afternoon sunset gave the kitchen a warm, deep orange glow, and you felt as though everything seemed to be falling into place, which was something you hadn’t felt in some time.

While you put the finishing touches on your latest dinnertime experiment, chicken parmesan with angel hair pasta, the sound of footsteps making their way up the basement stairs alerted you that John was about to pay you a visit, which brought a smile to your lips.

“Hey, there,” he said, as he closed the basement door, and entered the kitchen. “Something smells good. Is it Italian?”

“Yes, it is,” you told him. “Chicken Parmesan with angel hair pasta.”

“Wonderful…,” John took his seat at the table, “I can’t wait to try it. Helen was such a good cook.”

“I hope I can live up to her reputation,” While you were speaking, you placed the chicken breasts on top of the pasta, and the aroma of tomatoes, cheese and spices filled the air. With a bit of a flourish, you placed the plate in front of him, then gave him a knife and fork.

Once you sat down at the table, the two of you ate, savoring the meal, and enjoying each other’s company. It was nice to have someone to talk to, and you started to think that maybe, just maybe… this situation could turn out to be better than you imagined.


	3. “I Don’t Care How, I Want It Now!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that you and John have been introduced to each other, things seem to be going along rather well... until your older sister demands something from you that you’re not going to give up without a fight.

—————————————

Reader’s POV…

After you finished dinner, you were pleasantly surprised when John helped you put the dishes away. You did your best not to giggle as you watched him put the plates in the overhead cupboard, marveling at the way he was able to put everything away, and not get his suit wrinkled.

“Do you normally get dressed up for dinner,” you asked, a hint of teasing in your voice, as you leaned against one of the cabinets, “Or is it for something else?”

“I have some business to attend to this evening, so, I’ll be gone for a while,” John said, after he put the last of the pots and pans in the cabinet.

“That’s perfectly okay,” you told him, idly pulling the hem of your pink and blue tie-dyed t-shirt, “I just wondered, that’s all. I’ve never met anyone who dressed so formally for a casual occasion.”

“It’s part of my job, so…,” he said, his words trailing off as he turned to look at you. “Robert and Helen have told me so much about you, and now that I’ve met you, I understand what you meant to them, and what they meant to you.”

“Thanks, John,” Your voice softened as your gaze met his. “They’re very special people, and I loved them so much.”

After you spoke, silence crept across the kitchen. It wasn’t a heavy, tense silence; instead, it was a comfortable silence between two people who were taking their first steps towards starting a friendship. It was only when your cellphone started ringing that the silence was broken. You picked up the phone from the counter, looked at the screen and groaned.

“Oh, great…, it’s Mary Ann,” You gave John an apologetic look, “Wonder what new complaints she’s prepared for today.”

“I’d better get going, then,” John nodded. “Good night, and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Night, John,” you replied, as you answered the phone, too absorbed in the conversation to notice that he had already left. “Hello, Mary Ann, what’s going on?”

“I still think I should have gotten the house,” Her shrill voice made you wince, particularly since she didn’t even bother to say ‘hello’, but even though you were tempted to hang up, you let her continue ranting until you figured out how you could get a word in.

“Mary Ann, Uncle Robert left you ten thousand dollars, which is enough for a down payment on a new house,” you told her, feeling quite irritated by her and her extremely bad timing. “Why can’t you accept it with some semblance of gratitude, and move on?”

“I’m the eldest, and I’m supposed to get some consideration! I think I’m entitled to a better deal, and that’s what I want.”

“You’re talking about wanting a ‘better deal’? You weren’t the one who had to deal with changing Aunt Helen’s diapers and bed linens, and washing her clothes almost every day,” you replied, furious that she’d bring up an issue which, as far as you were concerned, had already been settled. “You also weren’t here to look after Uncle Robert after her funeral, either! I took on that responsibility even though I didn’t have to.”

“So, why did you do it,” Mary Ann’s question sounded more like a challenge, and you weren’t about to back down.

“I did it because I loved them,” Tears stung your eyes while you spoke, “They had been there for me, and I wasn’t going to act like an ungrateful bitch who thinks she’s entitled to everything just because she’s at the top of the damn family ladder!”

“Our family isn’t that big,” she retorted, “and as far as it goes, I should have something more than just a few thousand dollars in my bank account.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” You couldn’t believe what you’d just heard, and you were going to get to the bottom of it. “What other reason do you have for wanting the house, Mary Ann, and don’t even think about lying to me.”

“It’s one of the few Victorian-era houses on the South Side that’s still relatively intact, and it’s got the potential to become a historical landmark. You have no idea how many people would pay top dollar for a house like that!”

The more you listened to Mary Ann’s babbling, the more determined you were to continue living in the house. “In case you forgot,” you said, keeping your voice calm, “the will stipulated that I must be a permanent resident of the house, and if you force me out, you lose your inheritance.”

“Not if I can prove you have no right to the house. You should’ve gotten the money, then you could get your own place,” Mary Ann wasn’t about to back down, but neither were you, not when there was more at stake than you could have imagined.

“I already have a place, and my place is here, in this house, Mary Ann,” Your tone left no doubt about how serious you were, and if she wanted a fight, she’d get one. “Now, I have some things to do, so we’ll talk later. Good night.”

You hung up the phone before she could get the last word, and it infuriated you that she cared more about status than about being content with what she already had. A soft sigh escaped your lips as you headed to your bedroom to prepare for bed.

Mary Ann had been the proverbial thorn in your side even when you were children, and it hurt because you wanted to be close to her, but she kept pushing everyone away, while grasping for things beyond her reach.

It wasn’t the healthiest way to live, but it was the life she had chosen, and there wasn’t much that you or Mike could really say about it. You drifted off to sleep, refusing to let your sister run the show, or cheat you out of your inheritance.

——————-

John’s POV…

He blended into the shadows surrounding the darkened pantry just long enough to listen to his new friend engage in a verbal battle with her dreaded sibling, Mary Ann. From what he was able to ascertain, she was determined to take the house away from her, and she was just as determined not to let it happen.

When she said, ‘my place is here, in this house,’ a peculiar feeling of elation came upon John. In a real sense, the woman in the kitchen was the living link between himself, and the couple who offered him friendship and sanctuary at a time when he desperately needed it. He owed it not only to them, but to himself, to help her keep the house.

*Her place isn’t just in this house,* John thought, *is it possible her place might also be with me?* The thought of someone becoming part of his life was a tantalizing thought, but it was something he wasn’t quite ready for, not yet.

He leaned against the doorway, closed his eyes, and cleared his mind. Tonight, Baba Yaga had business to attend to, and the last thing he needed or wanted was a distraction that could get him off his game.

Once she left the kitchen, John slipped out through the back door, locked it carefully, and made his way to the alley behind the house where his Mustang awaited him. He had a full night ahead of him, taking down a couple of upstart drug dealers who were doing business on his employer’s turf, and finding one of the dealers’ unlucky associates to feed upon.

Whether it was with a gun or knife, or fang and claw, John Wick got the job done, and up until a few years ago, he believed he had no hope of redemption for his multitude of sins, until he met two people who rekindled that spark of hope within him, and it was more than enough for him to keep going.

He got in the car, put the key in the ignition, and drove off into the night, locked and loaded, ready to demonstrate once more that when you crossed the legendary Baba Yaga, the price you paid for doing so would be a heavy one.


	4. Wait... My Roommate’s An Assassin For The Russian Mob?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re settling into your new home, and your new roommate is very charming, but also a mystery. So, while you’re doing laundry in the basement, you decide to channel your inner ‘Nancy Drew: Girl Detective’, and go searching for clues about John... and the first clue you find turns out to be a very significant one...

Reader’s POV…

You woke up the following morning, ready to finish settling into your new home, and enjoying the freedom of not worrying about finding a place to live. As you gathered up your dirty clothes and bed linens into the laundry basket and got yourself ready to go to the basement, there were certain things you were grateful for, and one of those things just happened to be your unexpected roommate.

Even though you didn’t know much about John, and your uncle and aunt barely mentioned him when you talked to them over the years, you knew he had to be someone your uncle and aunt trusted implicitly. They trusted him enough to allow him to live in the basement, and the fact that he’d been living with them for nine years said something about how he trusted them, as well. 

You still wondered how Uncle Robert met John, as well as the circumstances of their meeting. There was also the matter of the gold coin you found in the desk drawer yesterday, and the meaning behind the symbols and markings on the coin. What made the situation even more ironic was that despite John’s comforting presence, he was very much an enigma to you.

He didn’t come upstairs to talk to you until a little after sunset, he always wore a black, well tailored three-piece suit that had to be rather expensive, and he was gone for most of the night, returning home a few hours before dawn. Since you were a day person, his behavior did strike you as a bit odd, but the longer you thought about it, the more you came to realize that if Uncle Robert and Aunt Helen were able to accept John’s oddness, so could you.

Once everything was packed into the basket, you went downstairs, towards the laundry room. Even during the day, the basement was such a huge space, with shadows lingering in different places. The WiFi gateway, carefully placed on top of a large, wooden bookshelf near the back door, was working properly; the green lights twinkling and flashing. A smile crossed your lips as you carefully sorted your clothes, and loaded the washing machine.

You finished adding detergent and fabric softener, and started the machine. The temptation to go back upstairs and wait until the clothes finished washing had been on your mind, but you’d never gotten a real good look at the basement during the day, so, you decided to do a bit of exploring.

As you stood near the bannister, you took the opportunity to figure out which part of the basement you wanted to explore first. The old wooden desk where you discovered the gold coin was probably the best place to start your exploration, so you approached the desk, pulled open the top left hand drawer, and peered inside.

There was a black portfolio, with an unusual looking, stylized silver crest embossed on the front cover. You pulled out the folder, and muttered, “Wonder what this is? Must be some kind of personnel file.” You flipped open the cover, and noticed quite a few pieces of paper, along with several photographs attached to the papers. There was a lot of information contained within it, so, you closed the drawer as quietly as possible, took the portfolio, and sat on the basement steps.

The first thing you noticed was the stylized crest, and a name underneath it. “The Continental,” you said, a quiet puzzlement in your voice. “Who or what is this? Guess it’s time to find out.” You opened the cover, and started reading, beginning with a rather detailed personnel form, with a photo of a very scruffy, short-haired John photocopied on it.

“Not a flattering photo of him, is it?” you murmured, recalling the elegantly dressed man with the slicked-down, dark hair, and neatly groomed facial hair you had dinner with last night. “Looks like a mug shot.”

“Johnathan Charles Wick,” You read his name softly, barely above a whisper. “Date of birth: 2 September, 1964. Birthplace: Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Recruited: 14 September, 1992, by Winston...” As you carefully read each piece of paper in the file, a number of photos attached to those papers marked “CONFIDENTIAL” in big red letters were rather graphic, and made you wince.

Still, you continued reading, determined to understand the man who was living with you, and his connection to your uncle and aunt. “Physical stamina is exceptional. Firearms handling proficiency: one hundred percent. Accuracy of target shooting: one hundred percent; has demonstrated successful mastery of Center Axis Relock technique,” you read, “Highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Specializes in Brazilian jiu-jitsu, standing judo and Japanese jiu-jitsu. Mr. Wick should be considered a highly lethal assassin.”

You paused for a moment, and noted, “Wow… this is the man I’d want to have watching my back if anything happened. Maybe that’s how he met Uncle Robert…”

After a moment or so, you read some more entries. “Language proficiency: excellent. Mr. Wick has demonstrated written and verbal fluency in English, Russian and Italian; he is also fluent in American Sign Language. Quite possibly he has the capability to speak other languages as well,” you continued, “Highly intelligent and resourceful; his capability for learning new things is remarkable. Also demonstrates a steady emotional temperament; is not a ‘stone killer’. Our associates have made it clear that they do not want to have ‘stone killers’ in their employ...”

One page of the portfolio you read mentioned that ”Mr. Wick successfully carried out a mission assigned to him by Viggo Tarasov on 12 December, 2008, in New York City. The task was carried out in a single night. Twelve victims in total; all were clean kills, bullets used were untraceable, he left no identifiable evidence at the scene of each shooting.”

“Mr. Wick is known among the Russian Mob families as ‘Baba Yaga’, or ‘The Boogeyman’,” you read softly, “He has become the assassin of choice for Russian mobsters in New York City, Boston and… Chicago. Formerly an associate of Viggo Tarasov until 31 December, 2008. Current status: full-time associate of Anton Vasilovich, Chicago, Illinois as of 10 February, 2009.”

You closed the portfolio, and shook your head in amazement. “The Continental is a clearinghouse for highly educated, civilized killers who can follow the rules, and not get innocent people killed,” you quietly observed, “It’s obvious they don’t want ‘stone killer’ thugs, and John definitely isn’t a thug.”

As what you’d read so far started sinking in, there was one conclusion you’d reached early on; John was a member of The Continental, and he’d impressed quite a few people with his skills. He had racked up several high profile kills during his time with those who employed The Continental’s elite assassins, and you resolved to never get on John’s bad side… ever.

John didn’t give the appearance of being dangerous, at least, not around you, but it was pretty obvious that if he was provoked, or if you were in danger, he wouldn’t hesitate to kill the ones who crossed him.

The portfolio rested in your lap, and as you wrapped your mind around what you’d read so far, the chiming of the washing machine jolted you out of you thoughts.

“Oh, shit,” you muttered, picking up the portfolio and taking it with you into the laundry room. You laid it on the table, then proceeded to put the first load of clothes in the dryer. You put the second load of clothes in the washer, turned both machines on, picked up the portfolio from the table, perched yourself on the basement steps, opened the portfolio and picked up where you’d left off.

By the time your laundry was finished, you managed to read just about every entry in the portfolio, and your head was spinning. You held the closed portfolio against your chest for a few moments, before getting up and carefully putting it back in the desk drawer, taking great care not to make too much noise.

While what you learned helped you understand some of John’s background, it still didn’t answer the question of how John and your uncle had met. As much as you wanted answers, the only one who could provide them was John, and he wasn’t too forthcoming with any answers. You’d simply bide your time and wait until he thought he could trust you enough to provide you with the answers.

In the end, it actually made perfect sense, and as your illuminating day in the laundry room drew to a close, you decided not to tell him about the portfolio and its contents.

After all, the two of you were just starting your friendship, and you didn’t want to do anything which could jeopardize it.


	5. Livin’ In Some Kind Of Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John’s file from The Continental just added more fuel to the already burning fires of your curiosity, dear Reader, so what do you do? You pursue the mystery... and uncover an unexpected surprise about your roommate.

Reader’s POV…

Later that afternoon…

While you were doing routine domestic chores, such as cleaning up the kitchen, while also trying to figure out what to fix for dinner, John’s portfolio from The Continental kept intruding into your thoughts, and there were so many things about it which puzzled you. Of course, the most obvious pieces of the puzzle were why was the portfolio in your uncle’s possession, and who had given it to him?

Maybe John had given it to him, you reasoned, but why would he do so? Much of the information contained inside was marked “CONFIDENTIAL” for a very good reason, but for the life of you, you couldn’t figure out what your uncle was going to do with the portfolio, or why it would be of interest to him.

Then, there was that unusual looking gold coin, which was currently on top of your bedside table. You hadn’t had much time to do an in-depth investigation of all of the markings on the coin, but one thing you were able to figure out was than the inscription on the back of the coin was in Latin, and you needed to go online, and see if Google Translate could help you figure it out. Not only had you inherited your uncle and aunt’s house, but, as it turned out, you also inherited their mysterious roommate, as well.

“Maybe that’s why Uncle Robert wanted to make sure I’d get the house, instead of Mary Ann,” you told yourself. “If there was a mysterious assassin living in her basement, she’d either freak out, or blab about it to anyone who’d listen, and that could become a problem.”

The longer your mind raced with all sorts of possibilities, the more distracted you became, and finally, you had to put your thoughts about the portfolio aside, and think about more immediate issues, beginning with tonight’s dinner, and ending with the hope that John wouldn’t notice anything amiss after your little expedition through the basement earlier in the day.

If he were to find out that you’d gone through the desk, you were fairly certain you wouldn’t live long enough to go back to work, and after you’d read the portfolio, you knew just how dangerous he could be. 

You took a few deep breaths before turning your gaze towards the dining room window. The sunny sky was slowly starting to turn from brilliant blue into a rich shade of warm orange, and sunset would be here before you knew it. It also meant that John would be coming upstairs to see you, and despite everything you’d learned about him so far, you still looked forward to seeing him in the evenings.

Once you finished cleaning things up, and putting your clothes away, you made an impulsive trip upstairs to the attic, which was another part of the house you hadn’t checked on. You flipped the wall switch near the doorway, and the overhead lights revealed several dust covered boxes and chests of varying sizes and ages.

As you looked around the room, there was one particular chest which caught your eye. It was a large wooden chest trimmed in black metal, and a huge latch kept it closed. There was no lock attached to the latch, so you raised the lid very slowly, holding your breath, and hoping there wasn’t a monster or worse - like a dead body - hidden inside.

The lid opened soundlessly, which was good news for you, and you peered inside. The chest was filled with several dozen old books, and one of them, a children’s book entitled “The Four Little Princesses” caught your eye.

You picked up the book, and held in your hands, carefully inspecting the bindings, and the cover, which had been crafted with meticulous detail. The deckle-edged pages had a golden hue to them, which caused the book to take on an almost magical look.

“Wow…,” you said softly, as you opened the book, “This is really beautiful.” Then, you noticed something on the inside of the front cover. It was a stylish looking label which read “This book was lovingly bound by… John Wick?” You abruptly snapped the book shut, and even though you were sorely tempted to toss it back into the chest, something stopped you from doing so.

Instead, you closed the chest, and went back downstairs with the book tucked underneath your arm. The feeling of someone watching you as you poked through the attic left you feeling rather shaken, and after you entered your bedroom, the feeling passed as quickly as it had come.

“There’s some interesting things in this house,” you told yourself, placing the book on the bedside table, “and I can’t help wondering what else I’ll discover about John Wick. I love mysteries, but I never thought I’d find myself actually living in one.”

The next thing you heard was the basement door opening, followed by the sound of John’s voice calling your name.

“Hey… where are you?”

“I’ll be right there. Just did some cleaning up,” you replied, leaving the bedroom, and heading towards the kitchen where John was sitting at the table, wearing his customary black three piece suit, patiently waiting for you. A toothy grin lit up his face, and you responded with a smile.

“So, what’s on tonight’s menu,” he asked, adjusting his tall, lanky frame in the chair. “Something good, I hope?”

“Well, let’s see,” You opened the refrigerator, checked to see what was available, then you turned towards him. “How about… grilled salmon and asparagus?”

“Sounds wonderful.” His smile was all the approval you needed, so you took out everything you needed, and got to work.

After the meal, and the cleaning up, John was still sitting at the table, and he seemed to be more relaxed than you’d seen him during the past few days, and you couldn’t help but ask, “So, what’s got you looking cheerful today?”

“It’s nice to have someone in the house,” he told you, “After Helen died, it seemed very strange that Robert and I were here by ourselves. We were so used to someone else around. That’s why your visits meant so much.”

John paused for a few moments in order to collect his thoughts. When he looked at you again, you were sitting across the table from him, transfixed by his intense, dark eyes.

“Even though you were gone by the time I got upstairs,” he continued, “it was obvious your visits helped Robert at a time when he really needed that support.”

“I know,” you replied quietly, “Uncle Robert and Aunt Helen encouraged me to become whatever I wanted to be. They were the ones who told me that I could be a gifted artist, so… I did.”

“I’d like to see some of your work sometime,” For a moment, you could have sworn that John’s voice sounded like a seductive purr, but you quickly pushed that thought out of your mind.

“Well, once I finished unpacking the rest of my stuff, I’ll hang up some of my photos so you can see them,” you said, smiling back at him.

John glanced at his watch for a second, then he got up from the table.

“Time to go to work?” You did your best to hide the disappointment in your voice, but it didn’t quite turn out that way.

“Afraid so…” he told you, sounding equally disappointed. “I appreciate you cooking dinner for me. Makes living here less lonely. Good night…”

“Good night, John… see you tomorrow.” You gave him a little smile and wave as he opened the back door. He responded with a smile of his own, then he disappeared into the night.

You were still standing in the kitchen, as you heard an engine start up, followed by the sounds of a car pulling away from the house.

You giggled as you left the kitchen, and sprinted towards the living room. It was hard to believe that John Wick would attempt to seduce you after almost a week of living under the same roof. It was the craziest thought in the world, and, in a weird sort of way, it was also delightful.

When it came to the ‘Love and Romance Department’, you really hadn’t given either of them much thought, because it wasn’t a top priority in your life. Your friends at The Collective always teased you about your practically non-existent love life, but you took it in stride, as you always did.

It wasn’t that you were actively looking for love. The simple fact was life had other plans for you, and love wasn’t part of those plans… until now, perhaps? As tempting as it was to think it might be possible, you figured love could wait just a little longer, because there was so much to do, and you didn’t want to miss any of it.

—————————————

That evening…

You were sitting at the desk in the living room, elated that your laptop was finally working properly. The gold coin you found in the basement was now on top of the desk, and as you picked up the coin to examine it, you couldn’t help wondering what John was doing.

Was he safe? Did he beat up someone who tried to mess with him? Did he kill them? Had he been shot? You shook your head in a effort to chase away those questions, but they weren’t going away as quickly as you wanted them to.

“Oh, God…,” You groaned, got up from the chair, and started pacing through the living room. “What am I doing? Is it possible that I might be slowly falling in love with a deadly assassin?”

After you said the words out loud, you were thoroughly convinced this was the Dumbest. Idea. Ever. You barely knew him, yet, there was an attraction between the two of you that was hard for you to ignore.

“This is ridiculous,” you muttered, flopping back into the chair, and as you did, your arm knocked a book off of the desk. You swung the chair around, so you could pick up the book from the floor. As you did, a piece of paper fell out. You picked it up, and realized that it was an old photo.

The search for the coin’s meaning was set aside as you looked at the photograph. It was sepia-toned, so it had to be somewhat old. A group of men were standing in front of a brick building, next to an old car, and all of them were smiling.

“Wonder who these guys were,” you mused aloud, as you carefully looked at the photo again. One of the men in the photo caught your eye, and as you stared at him, a shiver of nervousness made its way up your spine.

He wore a light colored coat, and his short, dark hair was parted on the right, and slicked back, giving him the appearance of a gangster. What made you shiver was his face, which, although a bit younger and clean-shaven, looked like the mirror image of John Wick.

You flipped the photograph over, and there was a notation, written in ink. Though it had faded over time, the writing was still legible, and what you read shocked you.

“Lucas Hill… Beaver Street, NYC. January 16th, 1946?” The words sounded absolutely crazy to your ears, but as you repeated them, you came to the shocking realization that the Weird Shit-O-Meter had just gone off the scale… and now, you couldn’t help wondering what exactly had Uncle Robert and Aunt Helen entrusted to you.


	6. Okay... My Roommate Is An Assassin For The Russian Mob And A Vampire?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery of John Wick, a.k.a. Lucas Hill, has become something you need to look into, if only to satisfy your own curiosity about his connection to your uncle and aunt. So, you go back to the basement to continue your exploration, and that’s when you make another discovery, dear Reader... a very frightening one.

Reader’s POV…

Four hours later…

The photograph of ‘Lucas Hill’ from 1946 bore too much of an eerie resemblance to John for your comfort, so, you asked yourself if a trip back to the basement was necessary in order to learn more about your enigmatic roommate.

There were too many questions about him, and his connection to your uncle and aunt, which plagued you. So, what were you going to do about this mystery which was, quite literally, living in your house?

You spent a ridiculous amount of time wandering around the house, running your fingers through your hair, talking to yourself and desperately trying to come up with reasons why you shouldn’t dig deeper into this mystery.

“What the fuck am I doing?” you posed the question to your reflection in the bathroom mirror, after you’d finished your time on the toilet. “I’m a ‘Junior Detective’ trying to solve a mystery, and not get emotionally involved with the person I’m investigating. Aw, shit!” You threw your hands up in the air, groaned, and headed back to the living room.

Despite everything you initially told yourself about not looking into this mystery any further, you realized that peace would continue to elude you until you acquired a few more pieces of the puzzle.

Even if it meant getting on John’s bad side, which you swore you’d never do, Fate had other plans. It placed this mission before you, and you felt obligated to complete it. If you didn’t do it, and if Mary Ann managed to seize ownership of the house, she definitely would. There was also an awareness that if you didn’t keep the house - and solve the mystery of John Wick - it would be a betrayal of the trust your uncle and aunt had placed in you.

You knew what you had to do… and you were going to do it.

Once you shut down the computer, and put the coin and photo in a safe place, you stopped at your bedroom to grab the flashlight you kept on your nightstand. Armed with nothing more than a flashlight and sheer determination, you went downstairs, turned on the lights, and headed straight for the old wooden desk near the window.

It was the place which had already offered up a treasure trove of information for you, and you fully expected to find the next piece of the puzzle tucked inside it.

“Wonder what else is in here,” you murmured, as you carefully opened the middle drawer, and pulled out a handful of papers. You were about to put them on top of the desk when a feeling of unease crept over you. You shone your flashlight in a sweeping motion, in an attempt to repel the shadows which surrounded you, despite the bank of brilliant fluorescent lights overhead. 

Just a couple of steps to the left of the desk was a compact black refrigerator, similar to the one you had in your old apartment. You were torn between reading the papers and checking out the refrigerator, so you compromised. The papers were neatly assembled on top of the desk, ready to be picked up after you took a look inside the refrigerator.

You opened the door, the refrigerator light flickering on so you could easily see its contents. Stacked neatly on each shelf were several plastic pouches, each containing a bright red fluid. 

‘‘Oh my…, what’s this?” A shocked gasp escaped your lips as you carefully removed one of the pouches, and read the label, “Type B? No, no, no, no, no…” A wave of absolute panic overcame you, and you weren’t exactly certain if you had put the pouch of blood back in the refrigerator, and closed the door.

You felt dizzy, your heart was racing, and everything looked and sounded distorted. You staggered backwards, and managed to stumble towards a swivel chair which was to the right of the desk. It took some effort, but you were able to grab one of the arms of the chair, roll it back towards the refrigerator, and sit down, dropping the flashlight on top of the stack of papers.

You gasped for breath, as you reached out and clung to the edge of the desk for dear life. With eyes shut, the only sound you heard was your own breathing, as you struggled to get control of yourself, and gather your scrambled thoughts into something resembling sane coherency.

It seemed to make sense… that had to be the reason why you never saw John until after sunset, but as you sat there, riding out the panic attack, something suddenly dawned on you which changed your perspective. 

“If John is a vampire, then, how is he able to eat food?” you asked yourself, “Maybe he’s not the stereotypical vampire I’ve read about, and if that’s the case, I wonder if Uncle Robert and Aunt Helen knew about him. They had to know about him. They had to…”

As your panic attack slowly subsided, you let go of the desk, and sighed, noticing how your fingernails had left little half-moon shaped grooves in the soft wood. You sat there, with your head resting in your hands, taking deep breaths to get yourself calmed down. The shadows were shifting behind you, despite the overhead lights and your flashlight, but you were too focused on getting yourself together to notice them.

‘‘Okay, you can do this,” you said, keeping your voice as calm as you possibly could, “Just breathe... breathe... take a breath… you’ll be fine. You can handle anything…”

“It’s nice to hear you say that. I thought you’d scream and run away after you made your latest discovery,” an all too-familiar voice replied from behind you, “Robert and Helen told me you were an intelligent person. I suppose it was a matter of time before you started figuring things out.”

You lifted your head up from your hands slowly, but you didn’t turn towards him immediately. Instead, you replied, “John… I didn’t think you’d be coming home so early. What happened?”

“The job ended sooner than I expected,” he said, his voice calm and steady, “When I came in, I wondered where you were, until I saw the basement door was open.”

“So…, how did you meet Uncle Robert and Aunt Helen,” you asked, still reluctant to face him, “and how did they help you… or Lucas Hill? Who are you, really, John Wick?”

“Do you want to know the answer?” His deep voice gave you a thrill which made you tremble, and in that moment, you wanted him, but this wasn’t the time to indulge in wishful fantasies.

You slowly turned around, facing the man who stood before you, and replied, “Yes, I do. I want to know how you and Uncle Robert met, and how you came to live here.”

“Why?” It was such a deceptively simple question he asked of you, and yet, it was also complex.

“Because,” you said, as you rose from the chair, and took a few steps towards him, “I’d like to know who and what I’m dealing with, and… there’s also something else.”

“What is it?” John looked at you with grave concern in his eyes.

“Mary Ann thinks she can take the house away from me,” Your voice was almost a whisper, “and in order to do it, I don’t put anything past her.”

You took another step forward so you could see him in the light, and he looked so incredibly normal, despite the little streaks of blood on his face, and the stray lock of hair which partially covered his left eye. You gazed into his eyes, and in that moment, he wasn’t the feared elite assassin known as ‘Baba Yaga’, or ‘the Boogeyman’.

He wasn’t even a vampire.

He was John Wick, and he was becoming an important part of your life; a life you didn’t want taken away from you.

John sighed, knowing this day was going to come, but he didn’t expect it to arrive so quickly. “Let’s go upstairs,” he said, “We need to talk.”

“Okay,” You picked up your flashlight, turned it off, then both of you left the basement, and went to the living room.

The feeling of uncertainty was something you’d lived with for some time, but now… this was different. You fully expected to bear the full force of John’s anger when he caught you with those papers, but it didn’t happen, at least, not yet.

When you took your place on the sofa, you lowered your head, and clutched the flashlight in your trembling hands. You were frightened of John, and what he might do to you. The only thought in your mind was that whatever he did to you, he’d make your demise as quick and as painless as possible.

“What are you afraid of,” John’s voice was so kind and gentle when he asked you the question, that you wanted desperately to believe he wasn’t angry with you.

“I - I’m afraid… I’m afraid of you, John,” your voice was a shade above a whisper as you kept your head down, and avoided his gaze. “I’m - I’m sorry I went through the desk. I just wanted to know…”

“About my friendship with your aunt and uncle,” he replied, finishing your sentence. “It’s a very long story; are you sure you want to hear it?”

“Y-yes… I do,” you said, still keeping your head down, and your hands in your lap, abandoning the flashlight to nervously pull at the hem of your blue shirt.

“Then, look at me, please,” he said, and the emotion in his voice made you lift up your head, and look at him. “Robert and Helen weren’t afraid of me, and I don’t want you to be afraid of me.”

“Okay,” You sat up on the sofa, your hands resting in your lap, and gave John your full attention, “I’m ready to listen.”


	7. Definitely Not An Interview With The Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making a startling discovery in the basement that you weren’t expecting, John is telling you the tale of how he met your aunt and uncle, and his story is a rather intriguing one...

John’s POV…

He hadn’t expected to find her poking around in the basement at so late an hour, and he wasn’t sure exactly what she knew or had discovered about him, until she said the name, ‘Lucas Hill’.

It was a name he hadn’t heard in quite a while, but then again, he’d spent his life hiding under so many names even he couldn’t remember them all, including the name which had been bestowed upon him an eternity ago.

When he saw her sitting at the desk, the expected surge of anger or outrage he’d feel because she dared intrude into his little, relatively isolated part of the world, never came. He couldn’t find it within himself to be angry with her. After all, she was Robert and Helen’s favorite niece, and that intimate connection was very important to him.

Once they settled themselves in the living room, he was able to take full measure of the woman who sat on the sofa before him. This woman whom he was getting to know had captivated him right from the start, which came as an unexpected and pleasant surprise.

She was just as Robert and Helen described her; warm, vibrant, charming and intelligent. She possessed a bright smile, and a gentle presence which felt hauntingly familiar, even though he wasn’t quite sure why it was so.

Maybe it was the light in her eyes which awakened that feeling, and it was something he hadn’t experienced in a very long time. It was at that particular moment he felt he’d been offered some semblance of hope; that he had finally been deemed worthy of mercy… and that was more than enough reason for him to tell her his story.

“There are so many places where I could begin my story,” he said, shifting his gaze from his calloused hands to the woman who sat across from him, “but I think I should start with your uncle, and how we met…”

————————————

Harper Avenue, not far from the University Of Chicago Campus…

September 17th, 2009…

One thing which appeared to be a consistent aspect in John Wick’s unlife as one of The Continental’s elite assassins/hitmen was that rain fell either before, during or after a mission went south, and tonight’s downpour of problems was no exception.

He’d been sent by Anton Vasilovich, one of the newest members of the Russian Mafia to settle in Chicago, to kill Vincenzo dellaPassaglica, the aging scion of the diGiovanni crime family, who ruled Chicago with bullets, bombings and shootings since the days of Prohibition.

The reason for the hit was pretty obvious; Vasilovich, John’s latest employer, was in a nasty turf war with Vinnie D., as he was known. Anton wanted to gain a foothold on the latest gambling craze to sweep across the city, video poker machines, but there was a huge problem.

Vinnie controlled the distribution and maintenance of video poker machines in the Chicago area, and he had some lucrative territories, including the southern suburban areas which Anton thought would be good for his bottom line. Every time Anton approached Vinnie with a partnership deal, he was flatly turned down. There was one thing Anton didn’t like, and that was being rejected, which is why, after suffering through yet another rejection, he called The Continental’s business office, and ordered a contract be put out on Vinnie D.

When John was summoned to Anton’s plush North Michigan Avenue condo a week later, and was offered the contract to take down Vinnie, Anton told him, “My comrade, Viggo Tarasov, has said some interesting things about you, Mr. Wick.”

“I’m sure he has, Mr. Vasilovich,” John’s demeanor was calm and unruffled as he sat across from him, “but I wondered why you wanted me to kill Vinnie dellaPassaglica.”

“Is the infamous Baba Yaga turning down a ten million dollar contract? I certainly hope not,” Anton gave him a skeptical look, then continued, “The contract is open, but Viggo sent you to me at his recommendation. I thought I’d give you the opportunity to take it on, now that you’re settled here.”

John agreed to accept the contract, but there was one issue which concerned him. “Is there a time limit on the contract?” he asked. “I’d need to learn his habits in order to make sure I can do the job.”

“While there’s no time limit, I’d like to have it done as quickly as possible,” Anton replied, as he settled himself in the chair behind his desk. His overall demeanor reminded John of a young, ambitious, up-and-coming CEO, instead of a ruthless gangster who’d order a contract put on his rivals so casually.

*They’re the worst ones…* John thought, as he agreed to accept the contract, and its terms, *because you never see them coming…*

The hit was supposed to be an easy one, he’d been told. Vinnie frequented an Italian restaurant in Hyde Park every Thursday night, and all John had to do was wait on the rooftop of an apartment building across the street until he left the restaurant, then, pull the trigger on his sniper rifle, and it was a done deal.

However, the first hint that John wasn’t going to have a good night came when he checked out the apartment building where his rooftop stakeout would be. The building was heavily boarded up, and a demolition order was slapped on the front entrance.

Despite his skills at getting into, and out of, locked places, John had serious difficulty breaking into the building. There weren’t any known weak spots where he could enter without being seen, and stealth was an absolute necessity in order for him to get the job done.

So, John had to resort to the proverbial ‘Plan B’, which meant he’d have to be on the ground in order to shoot him at close range. Of course, Vinnie had a huge entourage with him, which made the job even harder, because he had to make sure that no innocent people accidentally got in the line of fire.

Among the numerous rules the members of The Continental had to agree to was that when an assignment is carried out, innocent people were to be kept out of harm’s way as much as humanly possible.

“We’re supposed to be civilized people, Johnathan,” Winston, the manager of The Continental’s New York City hotel, had told him when he first arrived there a long time ago. “Not brute animals who kill for the thrill of it, and, along the way, innocent people get hurt or killed. The jobs you do are strictly business, and I suggest you treat them as such… which means innocent people are not to become involved in our ‘business’.”

That rule was very much on John’s mind as he armed himself for the night’s activities. He had acquired a rather non-descript used car as a getaway vehicle, as the Mustang would have called too much attention to himself. He waited in the alley across the street from the restaurant, the shadows of the condemned building hiding him from immediate observation, and the fading remnants of sunset.

Vinnie D. and his entourage arrived at the restaurant a little after seven o’clock, and John felt highly frustrated, because Vinnie’s bodyguards, along with at least eight women and children of varying ages, were continually blocking his line of sight, which made it hard for him to get a clean shot.

“Oh, man,” he muttered, positioning himself close to a nearby garbage dumpster, so he could get a better view of the front entrance. He waited for almost three hours, and just when he was thinking about aborting the mission, Vinnie and his entourage were standing in front of restaurant. He took aim, and just as he fired the shot, the first drops of rain started falling.

One bodyguard was hit in the chest, as he shoved Vinnie aside, while John ran across the street. He managed to turn around and squeeze off a few more shots before three bodyguards were able to fire back. Despite John’s quick movements, several bullets struck him, and he staggered back into the alleyway.

The bodyguards gave chase after him, with guns drawn at the ready. John just kept running through the shadows, not really sure where he wanted to go. The rain was falling harder, and he was doing his best to outrun the bodyguards. He kept running until he stumbled into a nearby parking lot, and ran into a tall, black man who was just about to get into his car.

“Help me…,” John gasped as he lurched forward, “Help me, please.”

The man was able to grab John by the shoulders to keep him from collapsing onto the ground. He noticed the bloody scratches on his face and asked him, “Are you all right? Are you hurt?” He pulled back for a moment, and draped his arm around John’s waist in order to steady him. A groan of pain escaped from John’s lips, and the man asked him, “You need a doctor?”

“No,” John grunted, “No doctor, no hospital.”

“Damn,” the man muttered, “Well, if you won’t go to the hospital, I’m taking you to my house. If you stay out here, you’ll catch cold. Come on.” He managed to get the side passenger door open, and John practically tumbled inside the car. A much softer groan came from John, as the man closed the door, got in the car, started the engine, and drove out of the parking lot.

As he eased the car down the busy, rain soaked street, the man asked his unexpected backseat passenger, “What’s your name?”

“John… John Wick,” he said, still sounding as though he was in pain. “And you are…?”

“Robert Morrow,” he replied, “Nice to meet you, John Wick. Did you get in some trouble back there?”

‘’Yeah, I did,” John used his right arm to raise himself up so he could see where Robert was taking him. “Thanks for helping me out. I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome.” Robert made a right turn onto a much quieter street, and as he pulled into the driveway, he said, “All right, John, we’re home. You feeling okay?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” John carefully got out of the car, and slowly stood up. He limped towards Robert, and continued, “It doesn’t hurt as much as it used to.”

“My wife is a nurse at the grade school down the street, so she might be able to help.” Robert was able to help John up the front porch steps as he spoke. “You sure you don’t need a doctor?”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” John’s voice was a bit calmer, “Thank you.”

“Just wanted to ask before we did anything,” Robert unlocked the door, and he and John entered the living room. Almost immediately, a feeling of relief washed over John as he sprawled on the sofa, and that feeling intensified as a black woman with a big smile, and salt-and-pepper curly hair entered the living room.

“Rob, honey… I’m glad you’re home,” she said, giving him a kiss, then, she turned her attention to the rumpled, damp man who was stretched out on the sofa. “Who’s this?”

“This is John Wick,” Robert told her, “He got into some trouble, and he may be hurt.”

“Hmmm,” she said, giving John a look, “I’ll get my first aid kit, and see what I can do. I’ll be right back.”

After the woman left, Robert helped John remove his jacket, and he was able to sit up a little.

When the woman returned, she was carrying a large first aid kit. “I’m a school nurse,” she said, as she carefully unbuttoned John’s shirt, and carefully pulled up his t-shirt, “so I’ve seen my fair share of cuts, bruises and other injuries.”

“You need anything?” Robert asked her, as she took out a bottle of antiseptic, along with a pair of scissors, a set of hospital tweezers, several gauze pads, and rolls of gauze bandages.

“Yes,” she said, as she got to work checking John’s wounds, “See if you can find an old shirt, a pair of pants and some socks that might fit him. Don’t want him to get sick after being out in the rain.”

“Okay, hon,” Robert headed off to the bedroom, while the woman tended to John. She was able to remove two bullets from his upper right arm, and another one from his lower right abdomen.

“You were lucky,” she said, “Those bullets would have killed you if they struck any vital organs.”

“Yeah, I guess I am,” John’s voice sounded raspy, even to his own ears. “Thanks for doing this.”

“You’re welcome.” She put some antiseptic on the pad, placed it on the wound, and carefully bandaged it. “Okay, I think we’re almost done. Looks like all your wounds have been patched up.”

Robert returned to the living room, and handed him a bundle of dry clothes. John felt overwhelmed by such kindness, saying, “I appreciate this so much, and I thank you for patching me up.”

“You’re welcome, John,” she said, adding, “My name is Helen. I’m Robert’s wife. You can go to the bathroom, and change your clothes in there.”

John slowly rose from the sofa, his steps still a little unsteady. “You didn’t have to do this for me…,” he began, but Robert shook his head.

“Someone helped Helen and me when we were in a jam,” Robert told him, while they walked down the hall towards the bathroom. “so we’re just returning the favor, and helping someone else.”

“Thank you,” John entered the bathroom, peeled off his damp and blood-stained clothes, and put on the warm clothes he was offered. Once he was dressed, he went back to the living room to talk to Robert and Helen, and during that time, he made a silent promise; he would be there for them, no matter what… and it was a promise he was determined to keep..


	8. A Beautiful, Unexpected Friendship...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John’s told you the tale about how he met your uncle and aunt, and the first signs of a friendship are being forged, dear Reader. But you can’t shake the nagging feeling that you’ve met John before... and maybe he feels the same way about you.

John’s POV…

September 19th, 2009…

Robert and Helen told John that he was welcome to stay with them, because, as Helen told him, in her sweet, motherly way, “You need to rest and heal, and I’d be worried sick if your wounds didn’t heal properly, or you suffered an infection.”

“You don’t have to do this,” he said, a concerned look on his face, “I don’t want to cause any problems, or put you and your husband in danger.”

“We’ll be fine, John,” Robert said, in an effort to reassure him. “You need to get some rest. We have four other bedrooms, including one in the basement.”

“The basement will be fine, thank you,” John replied, “I, uh… I have an allergic reaction to sunlight. If I’m in direct sunlight, I burn very easily.” He knew he wasn’t being truthful with them about his vampiric nature, but he didn’t want to scare them away, either.

“All right. Come with me, John,” Robert and John went to the basement, and when John saw the huge room at the northeast corner of it, he smiled. His smile got even bigger when he stepped inside, and took a look around. A full size bed, nightstand and lamp, along with four clothes racks lined up neatly against the wall, and a large dresser completed the room.

A glass brick window let in some light from outdoors, but the light was diffused, and give the room just enough light to be comfortable.

“This is perfect,” John told him. “I’m willing to pay rent in order to live here, so how much would you like me to pay?”

“Well, how much are you willing to offer?”

When Robert heard how much John was offering as rent, he said, “We’ve never had anyone rent a room from us for that much money, but if you’re willing to pay rent, we’ll gladly accept it. Welcome to your new home, John.” The two men shook hands, and the deal was done.

John moved everything he had put in storage into his new home, and although he would avail himself of The Continental Chicago’s services and ambiance on certain occasions, he found himself enjoying the simple pleasures of Robert and Helen’s home. It was located near several main streets, including Hyde Park Boulevard, which turned out to be a good area for him to satisfy his real appetite for blood.

He never fed from innocent people; criminals, including stalkers and other dangerous people, were his victims of choice and opportunity. There was also the matter of the assignment he’d left unfinished, and John didn’t like leaving loose ends.

While he was unable to assassinate Vinnie D. that night, he completed the job a week later, and part of the ten million dollar bounty he earned was given to Robert and Helen as a gift for their kindness and willingness to take him in, despite his dangerous profession.

As time went on, he slowly revealed his vampiric nature - and his other secrets - to them, and he was surprised that they weren’t afraid of him. Instead, they expressed awe and amazement after his revelations, and their acceptance of him unthawed his heart.

John was convinced he had been shown mercy, and he wasn’t about to squander the opportunity to be merciful towards two people whom he considered his friends.

The bond of trust which was forged that rainy night was the reason why John stayed through Helen’s illness and passing, and also through Robert’s illness, and subsequent passing.

He did what could to help them during those hard times, but so did a woman who came to visit them every day. She was their niece, and even though she had to go home in the evenings, John understood how much she meant to them, and he hoped he’d get to meet her.

Although he could have moved on after they died, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Their house had become his home, and it held too many warm memories to allow him to forsake it. Now, he had a new reason to keep going… and he wasn’t about to let her slip away from him.

——————-

Reader’s POV…

Present Day...

John’s story of his life as a vampire-turned-assassin for The Continental fascinated, intrigued and frightened you, and when you learned about the circumstances which caused his path to cross with your uncle and aunt’s, you came to understand why he trusted them implicitly, and why they entrusted the house, and him, to you.

“Wow,” you said, as you rested your arm on top of the sofa. “You’ve lived quite a life, John. Do you regret any of it?”

“Sometimes, I do,” he said, taking a glance towards the dining room window, “but there are a few things in this life that I don’t regret.”

“And what would that be?”

“Meeting Robert, Helen… and you.” His voice was filled with such deep emotion that it made you smile.

“Thanks,” You grinned at him, and the smile you received in return was warm and sincere. “Is there any more to your story? I mean, what you’ve told me has helped me understand why you were close to my uncle and aunt… and why you entrusted them with your secrets, like your previous life as ‘Lucas Hill’, and The Continental.”

“Yes,” John’s voice was quiet, and he stroked his beard thoughtfully, “There’s more to my story, and I may tell you the rest of it one day.” He rose from the chair, and you got up from the sofa. You glanced towards the dining room window, and noticed the sky starting to lighten.

“Wow, I didn’t know it was almost dawn,” you said, turning off the lamp on the end table. “I’ll let you get some rest. See you later, John.”

“I look forward to it,” John headed to the basement, while you went to your bedroom. Both of you climbed into your respective beds, and slept a peaceful sleep, and another bond of trust was forming. 

————————-

Reader’s POV… 

Later The Following Morning…

You woke up before noon, and sat on the side of the bed for a few minutes, thinking about John’s story, and the kindness your aunt and uncle showed him. They had taken a great risk by giving him a place to live, and he repaid their kindness by helping them whenever they needed it. It occurred to you that John continued to live here, not just because of the memories within the house, there was also something else which made him stay… you.

There was a connection between the two of you that you couldn’t deny, yet, you couldn’t fully explain it, either.

*Is it possible for me to fall in love with a vampire,* you mused while heading towards the bathroom, *I mean, he’s very attractive, charming and intelligent, so… would this relationship even work?*

You shrugged your shoulders, and brushed the thought aside as you prepared yourself for the rest of the day’s activities. As you dusted the living room furniture, you couldn’t help wondering how different things would have been for your aunt, uncle and John if they hadn’t helped him out at a time when he needed it the most.

Perhaps he wouldn’t be living here, and instead of you inheriting the house, and him, Mary Ann would have gotten it. You were also convinced that if she owned the house, she’d sell it, and take all the money. You and Mike would be left with nothing, and you’d also be homeless, which was a terrifying thought.

So far, Mary Ann hadn’t tried to initiate a hostile takeover of the house, but you couldn’t breathe a sigh of relief when your older sister had dollar signs dancing in her eyes.

Once you finished cleaning up, you went to the kitchen to prepare dinner, checking the refrigerator to see what you could find. Within minutes, pots and pans were on the stove, the aroma of rosemary, thyme and a faint note of garlic filled the air, and as the sun dropped below the horizon, the sound of footsteps approaching the kitchen made you smile.

“Hey, John,” you said, as he gave you a peck on the cheek. “You’re in a pretty good mood today,”

“Hey, there…,” John took his seat at the table, then continued, “What’s for dinner?”

You turned toward him, giving him your brightest smile. “Tonight, we’re having Greek style chicken with garlic potatoes, and leftover asparagus,” you said, “You’re not wearing your uniform tonight. Is something going on?”

“You noticed, huh?” John chuckled. You were so used to seeing him in his tailored black ensemble, that it was a surprise to see him wearing a white, long-sleeved Henley shirt, blue jeans and tan work boots.

“Yeah, I did,” A giggle escaped your lips. “Is tonight ‘dress casual for work’ night?”

“Nope,” he said, relaxing himself in the chair. “I decided to take the night off, and spend some time with you.”

“Really? That’s wonderful, John.” you told him, while you finished preparing the chicken, “I’m looking forward to enjoying your company tonight.”

“So am I…” he said, “It’s going to be a good night.”


	9. Could It Be I’m Falling In Love With A Vampire?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and John are spending some quiet time, and you slowly come to the realization that you’re falling for him... and he’s falling for you, too. But there’s something else happening that you didn’t anticipate... memories of a past life with John, in a very different place.

Reader’s POV…

Later In the Evening…

After dinner, you and John were curled up on the sofa, snuggled underneath a fluffy blanket, watching TV. A romantic comedy was currently on, and the two of you were thoroughly enjoying it. You rested your head against John’s chest, his arm draped over your shoulder, and the feeling of being close to him made you feel happy and content.

The irony of you finding comfort and peace in the arms of a vampiric assassin wasn’t lost on you, and you wondered if Aunt Helen and Uncle Robert were watching over you, making sure that you and John were brought together.

“John,” you mumbled sleepily, as you snuggled against him, “are you happy being here?”

“Yes, I am,” His lips brushed against your forehead, “Robert and Helen were very kind to me, and their kindness meant so much. It still does.”

“I know,” you said, raising your head up to look at him. “They’re good people, and I want to be as kind to others as they were.”

“I think you’re off to a good start,” His soft chuckle gave you a thrill, and you silently wondered if it was possible that the two of you were slowly, but surely, falling in love.

“Thank you…” For a moment, you felt tongue-tied, as you sat up and looked at him. John had become an important part of your life, and the thought of losing him frightened you just as much as losing your home. He reached out and held your hand; your fingers intertwining with his.

“Do you think it’s possible we could be falling in love?” Your voice was soft, almost hesitant, as you struggled to find the right words. “I mean… you and I… we…”

“Maybe we are,” he said, gazing into your eyes, “I was told so much about you, I was starting to fall for you before we even met.”

“I’m really sorry I had to go home before we could meet,” You lowered your head for a moment before you spoke, “I asked Uncle Robert if I could stay the night with him, but he told me you’d look after him.”

“Yes, I did,” he told you, “I made sure he took his medicines, then we’d spend much of the night talking. He spoke about you, your brother and your sister.”

“Mike did his best to come by whenever he could, but he has a job and a family,” A sigh escaped your lips as you spoke, “At least, he made an effort to visit him. Mary Ann was another story.”

“I know. She didn’t visit when Helen was ill, either,” The grimace on John’s face told you everything you needed to know. “She came here shortly after your uncle died. I was awakened by loud voices, so I sneaked upstairs to investigate.”

“What happened?” Your curiosity regarding the incident intrigued him, so he continued his story.

“I was able to open the basement door a crack. It was difficult to see who was in the kitchen, but I was able to hear them rather well. There were three people,” he told you, “a woman, and two men. She was very unpleasant; constantly making demands. She wanted to know if the furniture was antique enough to be sold off for cash, and she was talking about when she and her family could move in.”

You nodded your head sadly as you listened to him. “That’s definitely Mary Ann,” you replied, “I’ve never known anyone like her. She has dollar signs dancing in her head. Mom and Dad did their best to teach us that money isn’t everything, but Mary Ann skipped those classes.”

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face for a moment, then he went on, “The other man present must have been your uncle’s lawyer. He kept telling her there was no guarantee the house would even be hers, because of you and your brother. She’d have to wait until your uncle’s will was read.”

“Of course, she didn’t want to hear that,” you said, as John slowly sat up, “She’s not happy until she gets what she thinks she’s entitled to, even if it means everyone else is miserable while she pursues it.”

“This house means so much to you and me,” John reached out, and held your hands in his. “Robert and Helen wanted you to be here, and I want you to be here, too.”

You gave John a shy smile, and held his hands just a little tighter. “This is my home…,” you began, taking a momentary pause before continuing, “No… no, this is our home, and I’m not going to let her take it away from us.”

“Thank you,” John pulled you towards him, wrapping his arms around you, and holding you tenderly. Your sigh of contentment as you held him close made you feel safe and at peace.

*So this is what love can feel like,* you thought, as the sounds of the TV set, and the rest of outside world seemed to fade away, and there was just you, John and that warm, comfortable silence which strengthened the bond between you.

You didn’t want the embrace to end, but you reluctantly let John go, and the sounds of the outside world came pouring in. Your fingers brushed away a stray lock of hair from his face, as his hand tenderly caressed your neck. He drew you to him once more, his lips claiming yours in a kiss that was everything you dreamed of.

Your hands caressed his shoulders, while his hands rested on your neck. His fingertips tenderly stroked the soft skin, causing you to moan softly. His desire for you was clearly evident in his kiss, but what surprised you most was your passionate response to his kiss. You wanted John as much as he wanted you, but the thought also terrified you.

When the kiss ended, you opened your eyes, and found yourself gazing into a pair of eyes which had transformed into black, bottomless pits. The sight of John’s eyes looking like that didn’t frighten you at all; instead, you were in awe at the sight, and you couldn’t shake the feeling that you knew him before. It didn’t make sense, but the feeling was there, and you couldn’t help wondering if he felt the same way.

“Beloved…” John whispered, as you continued looking into his eyes, “It’s been so long…”

“I know…,” you whispered, closing your eyes in order to regain your bearings. Once you managed to calm yourself, you opened your eyes, and noticed John’s eyes had gone back to their warm, deep brown shade. “Thanks for taking the night off, John. It’s so nice to talk to you, hang out, and enjoy your company.”

“Likewise,” he said, as both of you got up from the sofa. “I meant to ask you earlier, but when are you heading back to work?”

“That’s one of the good things about having an independent business,” you said, while you folded up the blanket, “I can take as much time off as I need. I won’t lose my workspace; the people who run The Artists Collective know a death in the family can be hard, especially when it comes to taking care of business. So, after everything is taken care of, I can head back to work.”

“So, you work days, then?”

“Yes, I do,” You put the blanket in a nearby linen closet while you spoke, “The Collective is open from ten in the morning until four in the afternoon. We’re getting things ready for the autumn art shows and sales.”

“I’m still interested in seeing your photos,” John’s voice dropped to a smoothly seductive purr once more, which made you start giggling.

“I have two boxes of photos in my closet,” you replied, in between giggles, “and I promise you’ll get to see them tomorrow.”

“Okay, then,” he said, pulling you back into his embrace, nuzzling and kissing your neck, which kept the giggles coming.

“Your beard is scratchy, and it tickles,” you said, a mirthful tone in your voice, “I like it, though.”

“I’m glad you do,” He pulled back from you, and continued, “There’s something I’ve wanted to ask you, but I’m not sure if this is the right time.”

“What is it, John? Please tell me.”

“I wanted to know if I could…” The words weren’t coming as easily as he hoped, but the look in your eyes, and the kindness in your voice encouraged him to continue, “Perhaps you’d allow me to feed from you sometime. I won’t pressure you into doing it. The choice to offer it willingly will always be yours.”

You caressed John’s cheek for a moment, then said, “I understand, and I’m glad you asked me. When was the last time you fed?”

“Last night,” he replied, “I feed every two days, and generally, I’ll drain a victim in order to be fully satisfied. But, I can take a small amount, as a sample.”

You nodded thoughtfully as you listened to him, then you said, “Tell you what, John, I’ll let you feed from me tomorrow night, and I’m trusting you not to kill me.”

“Thank you,” The gratitude in his voice made you shiver with anticipation, and he took you into his arms one more time, kissing your neck, and whispering words of affection.

After a few moments, his embrace ended, you wished each other good night, and both of you went to your respective bedrooms. You got into bed, pulled up the covers, and for the most part, you slept peacefully, but, in the back of your mind, you couldn’t help wondering what tomorrow would have in store for you.


	10. Falling From The Present Into The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight is a special (and nervous) night for you, dear Reader... you’ve promised John a taste of your blood, and in the process, you see visions of a life (and John) you never knew existed... until now, and this just deepens the mystery surrounding him.

Reader’s POV…

The Next Day…

When you woke up that morning, there was one thing you were aware of; you promised John he could have a taste of your blood tonight, and it made you more than a bit nervous.

You knew John was a vampire, the blood packs in the refrigerator in the basement confirmed it, but what kept your Weird Shit-O-Meter running last night was the feeling that you’d known him before. When he called you ‘Beloved’, it thrilled you down to your very soul, and you couldn’t figure out why it happened.

It also didn’t help matters that despite your seemingly peaceful sleep, you were haunted by weird dreams; visions of a world filled with beauty, joy and peace, until a catastrophic war took place, and that once beautiful world was left ravaged and ruined.

You were there in the midst of it, as flaming swords cut through the air, the voices of the innocent crying out in pain as you rushed to help them, while other voices declared their hatred, fury and swearing revenge. Then, you were standing in a great hall with golden walls and a polished marble floor, begging for mercy as the one you loved was taken from you, sentenced to a living death as punishment for his participation in a rebellion against the One…

“Wow,” you muttered, as you headed towards the bathroom, rubbing the back of your neck, “How could I have known John before? When I looked into his eyes, I saw… something.” You couldn’t define that ‘something’ you saw in his eyes, and last night’s dream didn’t help the situation at all.

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror after you finished showering, you looked at your face carefully, in an attempt to calm yourself. “Maybe I imagined him saying the name, ‘Beloved’… or maybe he did say it. I don’t even know…” You sighed in total confusion, and left the bathroom.

After you got dressed for the day, you headed to the kitchen to prepare a quick breakfast. While you poked through the cupboard for a box of cereal, only fragments of the dream remained in your memory; the great hall, guards dressed in white robes and brilliant golden armor, a garden filled with sunshine, vividly colored flowers, lush trees, and cool, fragrant breezes, and a dark-haired, dark-eyed, handsome man who loved you more than you could possibly imagine… a man who called you ‘Beloved’.

“Wow…” you said softly, in between spoonfuls of wheat flakes, “my imagination has gone nuts. Gardens? Warriors? I’ve never dreamt about those before.”

Once breakfast ended, you pushed the vague images of your dream aside, and got busy. You went to your bedroom closet, and pulled out two boxes filled with photographs you’d taken over the years. You put the boxes close to the dining room table, then, you pulled up a chair, opened up the first box, and pulled out a handful of photographs.

You laid them out on the table, and as you looked at each one, the memory of that particular place came flooding back; from the glorious skylines of Toronto, New York City and Chicago, to the local forest preserve, and all the wonders you recorded during your travels.

Several of your colleagues at The Collective told you that you had more than enough photographs to create a coffee table book, but you weren’t sure if anyone would be interested in your photographs of off-the-beaten-path locales, let alone want to publish them. You told them you’d think about it, but finding a publisher who’d be interested wasn’t on your list of priorities. Instead, taking pictures of places and things which intrigued you gave you the most pleasure, and you left it at that.

After you went through both boxes of photographs, you set aside the ones you thought John might be interested in, and put the rest of them back in the boxes. You put them back in the closet, and smiled.

——————————

John’s POV…

Early Evening…

He awoke to the aromas of ginger and garlic, and the sound of music. A smile crossed his lips as he gathered up his clothes, and headed upstairs. He caught a glimpse of her in the kitchen, and watched her moving about, her hips swaying in time to the music. As tempting as it was to hang around, he went to the bathroom to shower, and get himself ready for the night ahead.

When John left the bathroom, he went to the kitchen, and quietly took his place at the table. She was at the stove, just putting the finishing touches on the meal, when she turned towards him, and smiled.

“So, are we still doing ‘dress casual’ night, or is this something different?” she asked, her smile still bright. “You’re wearing black, but it’s not your usual tailored suit and tie. I like the black t-shirt and pants.”

John chuckled softly, then replied, “I thought I’d try something different. You obviously like it.”

“I certainly do,” she said, as she put a plate of ginger-garlic beef and noodles on the table in front of him, along with a knife and fork. “You look devastatingly handsome, Mr. Wick.”

“Thank you,” he said, as she prepared her plate, then she took her place at the table from him. The radio had already been turned to a different station, and as a soft instrumental song played, the two of them ate their meal in peace, enjoying the comfort of each other’s company, and some good conversation, as well.

After dinner, they went to the dining room, where several stacks of photographs had been neatly arranged. They took their seats at the table, and she handed him the first photograph, which was the Chicago Skyline as seen from Lake Michigan just a little after sunset.

“That was one of the first photos I took after I got my new camera,” she said, with a grin, “I almost didn’t get the shot, because the boat one of my friends was piloting wound up going east, instead of west. Poor guy had to make a wide starboard turn so I could get the shot, and he could get back to Montrose Harbor.”

John laughed, then said, “It’s fortunate you were able to get the shot. This is simply beautiful.”

“Thanks,” She gave him a shy smile, and in that moment, John was almost certain that what he felt the first time he met her, and what he saw in her eyes last night raised his hopes, but there was only one way for him to truly know if what he suspected was true. He wasn’t ready to taste her just yet; despite her cheerful demeanor, she was still nervous, and he didn’t like feeding on someone who was nervous. So he chose to wait until she was more relaxed and willing to offer herself.

As the evening went on, John found himself completely captivated by her charm, warmth and wit, and as they sat on the sofa in the living room, he knew this was the right moment. He got up from the sofa and knelt before her, lifting up his head so he could gaze deeply into her eyes, as he took her hands in his.

“I know you’re afraid,” he said, a note of tenderness in his voice, “but I promise that I won’t hurt you. You mean too much to me, and I don’t want to cause harm to you.”

The emotion in his voice touched her deeply, and she gave him a smile that made him feel warm. “I understand, John, and I freely give myself to you,” she said, as she slipped her right hand out of his. She extended her arm to him, and he caressed her hand gently before he brought her wrist to his lips. His fangs extended and he bit into her soft, dark flesh, and as the first drops of her blood touched his tongue, he moaned in ecstasy.

*It’s true,* he thought, as he took another sip from her, *She’s here… she’s come back to me…* He pulled his head back and moaned, “Beloved… I missed you so much. I waited for you throughout eternity, and now, you’re here.”

She gazed deeply into the blackness of his eyes, feeling herself drawn to him, and she whispered, “Yes, my love, I missed you, and I’ve wanted to be with you for so long, and now, we’re together.”

He took one more sip, and let the warmth of her sweet blood sate him. To him, she was sunshine, a glimpse of what he once had, but was taken from him due to his hatred, anger and resentment.

John gently licked the wound closed, and she swooned. “I… feel so… dizzy, John,” she said, giving him a confused look. “My wrist hurts. Must lie down for a bit…” He helped her lie down on the sofa, then, he sat on the floor beside her. His head rested on her shoulder, as he tenderly stroked her upper arm with his fingertips.

The living room was silent, but once again, it was a comfortable silence. John dared to hope that the mercy he thought he didn’t deserve had been offered to him, and he and his Beloved were together, after an eternity of separation.

She turned her head towards John, and asked, “Did we meet before this? Because it feels like we did.”

“Why do you ask,” he gave her a curious look in return, “is something wrong?”

“I had a weird vision while you drank from me,” Her voice sounded sheepish as she continued her story, “I was in a great hall, decorated in gold and marble. There was a throne, and there were guards. They… they took you from me. I begged them not to, but… they took you in chains.” Tears formed in her eyes, as she went on, “You were sentenced to exile, because you were part of a rebellion against the One, and His creation.”

John caressed her cheek, his thumb brushing away her tears. “It’s alright, Beloved,” he told her, “it’s all in the past. Everything will be okay, because we’re together.”

After a couple of hours, he helped her sit up, and she seemed to be fine. “I don’t feel as dizzy as I did earlier, but I think I should get to bed,” she said, her hands resting on his shoulders.

“Leave that to me,” John scooped her up from the sofa, and carried her, bridal-style, into the bedroom. She giggled delightedly as he placed her on the bed, then he sat beside her. “I didn’t expect to receive so much kindness, particularly because of what I do, and what I am.” he told her.

“I know what you are, John, but I also know who you are,” she said, taking his hand in hers, “You’re someone I’ve come to care about… you’re someone that I’m growing to love.”

John took her into his arms, and kissed her with all the passion he possessed. She returned his passion with her own, and it turned into an intense make-out session which would have gone much farther if he hadn’t ended the kiss as gently as he could.

“It’s not quite time for that, Beloved,” he said, his hands resting in his lap, “We still don’t know each other well enough yet.”

“I think this is a very good beginning,” she replied, giggling a bit, “I understand what you mean, though. It is a bit early for us to get really intimate.”

“Thank you for understanding, and also for trusting me not to hurt you,” he said, “I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t lose me, John,” Her voice sounded so reassuring, and that was good enough for him… for now.

He looked at her, and once again, he dared to hope his redemption was at hand. “Will you be alright,” he asked, “I could stay here with you, if you want.”

“You’d do that for me?”

“Yes, I would.”

“Okay, then,” she said, as she slowly got up from the bed, and walked toward the laundry bag near the dresser. She found her blue nightshirt and pajama pants, and giggled. “I’m going to change, so you can either close your eyes, or leave the room.”

“I think I’ll leave the room for a few minutes,” he said, grinning back at her, “Let you have some privacy.” She watched as he left the bedroom, a fleeting shadow which blended into the other shadows within the house.

She sat at the foot of the bed, and took her time getting dressed. Once she finished, she got up, pulled back the covers, and got into bed. She closed her eyes, and almost drifted off to sleep, when she heard someone knocking on her bedroom door.

“Hey…,” John entered the bedroom, and she couldn’t help giggling when she saw him. “What is it?”

“You wear black to bed, too?” She raised her eyebrows in amusement, “Black t-shirt and pants.”

“I’ll have you know that this is a different t-shirt,” he said, a hint of mockery in his voice, “and the pants are pure cotton.”

“I thought so,” She pulled the covers back, and he got in the bed next to her. “This was quite an interesting evening, John. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied, as she turned off the bedside lamp, and snuggled next to him.

“G’night, John,” she mumbled, as sleep overtook her.

“Goodnight, Beloved,” he said, reaching for her, drawing her close to him, her head resting on his chest, as his arms wrapped around her in a loving embrace.


	11. Past Memories, Present Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eventful day is ahead of you, dear Reader, as a vision of the past lingers in your mind, along with your growing closeness to John, followed by a very unwelcome visitor who’s determined to take what you were given... so John decides to help you out by coming up with a plan to deal with your uninvited visitor.

Reader’s POV…

The Day After…

You woke up slowly, your mind still spinning from what happened last night. At first, you felt something solid lying beside you, which led you to wonder who was sleeping next to you. After you raised your head up from the pillow, and blinked several times to get focused, you saw John’s handsome face, bearing a look of peaceful contentment. You leaned over and kissed his forehead gently, then after carefully slipping out of bed, you gathered up your clothes, and headed off to the bathroom.

Once you finished your business on the toilet, and got yourself washed and dressed, you didn’t go back to the bedroom. Instead, you sat at the dining room table, gazing at your right wrist with amazement. John had bitten it, and there was no pain when he did it; just a couple of pinpricks, then his lips were at your wrist.

The sensation of him feeding from you was a strange experience, as was the vision you had while he fed from you. Once again, you saw the great hall, the gleaming throne, and John, his wrists and ankles bound by golden chains… and, once again, he called you ‘Beloved’.

Afterwards, as you slept next to him, the dream was different. This time, the two of you were walking through a spacious, peaceful, sunlit garden, where vividly colored flowers bloomed, their fragrance carried by cool breezes. A fountain of sparkling water was in the midst of the garden, surrounded by tall trees, with lush, thick leaves.

You closed your eyes as you sat at the table, and there was one aspect of the dream you remembered; you were walking through the garden with him, and you told him about something which disturbed you…

“My love,” you said, touching his arm gently, “you can’t do this. You can’t join Lucifer’s rebellion against the One. Why would you want to do this?”

“Why should these beings called ‘humans’ live on Earth, when we lived there first?” His response was uncharacteristically gruff, which surprised you. “Also, these humans have free will, which is something we don’t possess.”

“You don’t understand,” you said, grasping for any reason to stop him from continuing down this dangerous path, “if you join the rebellion, you’ll be sentenced to eternal damnation by the One, and that’s a terrible pain I wouldn’t be able to bear. Are you willing to risk so much for so little?”

He turned to look at you, his eyes filled with concern. “It’s something I must do, Beloved,” he told you, placing his hands on your shoulders, “Why should humans get to choose whether they will love and serve the One or not, when the opportunity to make the choice has been denied to us? Why can’t we have free will, too?”

“My dearest love,” you said, as your hands tenderly caressed his face, “are you certain of this?”

“It’s important to me,” His hands moved from your shoulders, so he could cup your face in his hands in the same way you did to him. “I will risk eternal damnation if it means we are able to have free will, as these humans already have.”

Tears fell from your eyes as you listened to his words, and he brushed away your tears with his fingertips. After a moment, you said, “If it means that much to you… then, it’s what you must do, but I’m afraid I’ll lose you forever.”

“It’s what I need to do, but not just for myself,” he said, as both of you walked hand in hand towards the gleaming golden entrance gate, “I will always love you, Beloved. You are my friend and companion, and Lucifer is doing this for all of us. He thinks this is the right thing to do, and that’s why I’ll join him in the fight.”

“I know you’re a brave man, and you know I’ll always love you, too, but I still have my fears…,” you said, once you passed through the gate, and both of you were standing on a street paved in softly polished bronze, “I hope you know what you’re doing…”

The doorbell interrupted your thoughts, and you left the table to answer the front door. When you opened the door, you were surprised to see Mary Ann standing on the front porch, a scowl on her face.

“What do you want, Mary Ann?” Your voice sounded harsh to your own ears, but you weren’t exactly happy to see her. “I thought everything was settled.”

“Nothing is settled, Baby Sis,” she snapped, “I’m going to prove that Uncle Robert wasn’t of sound mind when he made out his will, and left you the house. Now, let me in!” She tried to push her way through, but you stepped back, pulled the wrought iron door closed and locked it.

“No, Mary Ann, I won’t let you take away my home,” you said, refusing to yield to her bullying, “Uncle Robert had the will written up nine years ago, and he was perfectly fine then. So, this is ridiculous!”

“This house should have been mine,” she said, her scowl etching itself deeper onto her face. “I want this house, because I deserve it!”

“You weren’t here when I was emptying out bedpans, washing clothes and sheets, and making sure Uncle Robert and Aunt Helen were taken care of. If anyone ‘deserves’ this house, it’s me!” Your anger at Mary Ann was matched only by fear of losing your home… and the possibility of losing John. “You never offered to help me out. You were too damn preoccupied with yourself, and what you had to have!”

Mary Ann’s eyes widened as you continued your outburst. “I was working, and after I left work, I came here every day to look after two people I loved. So, why don’t you get the fuck out of here!” With that, you slammed the wooden door shut, and headed towards the bedroom to check on John.

The shade was drawn, and the drapes were closed to keep any sunlight from coming in. You carefully eased yourself onto the side of the bed, and watched John as he slept. He stirred a bit, then he slowly opened his eyes, and looked at you.

“What time is it,” he mumbled, as he sat up, and ran a hand through his hair.

“Eleven-thirty a.m.,” you told him, “So, it’s still early.”

“Oh…,” he said, giving you a confused look. “I thought I heard voices.”

“You did, and I’m sorry I woke you,” A sigh crept into your voice as you continued, “Mary Ann came by, still fussing about how she should have gotten the house. She also wants to prove that Uncle Robert wasn’t of sound mind when he wrote his will.”

“Wow… that’s not good at all,” John gave you a worried look, “She’s determined to get her way, no matter who she hurts.”

“That’s just it, John,” you replied, “it’s hard to say what she might do. I don’t want her to take away our home.”

“Come here,” John took you in his arms, and held you tenderly, his lips brushing against your cheek. “It’s going to be okay. We’ll figure something out.”

The next thing you knew, both of you were lying in bed, with your head resting on his chest, and his hands on your back. He murmured, “Hey, now… you relax, and try not to let her stress you out. She’s such a hateful person, and for no reason.”

“That’s what I don’t understand,” you said, relaxing into his arms, “She wasn’t there when I was taking care of Uncle Robert and Aunt Helen, but she’s got this idea in her head that because she’s the eldest, she can bully anyone out of anything.”

“I’m willing to bet she’s a miserable person,” he said, closing his eyes, “and her family is probably just as miserable as she is, if not more.”

“They are,” you replied, sighing. “I’m not sure what can be done to make her less of a miserable bitch, or at the very least, slow her down.”

“We’ll talk about that later,” His voice dropped to a warm purr, which made you giggle. “Right now… let’s get some rest.” You responded by kissing his shoulder, and allowing yourself to relax, letting all the anxiety regarding your sister fade away.

———————————

Reader’s POV…

Later In The Afternoon…

You woke up slowly, raising your head to look at John. He seemed to be at peace while he slept, but in the short time you’ve known him, he was still very much an enigma. Even the dreams you had about him were just as enigmatic as he was, and attempting to unravel that mystery was something you weren’t quite ready to tackle. There were more immediate things which needed your attention, even though you would’ve preferred to remain by John’s side. So, you managed to slip out of bed, put your shoes on, and head towards the kitchen.

By the time John woke up, the sun was slowly fading away, and as he made his way towards the kitchen, you were busy cleaning up, while a pot sat on the stove. He leaned against the wall, arms folded against his chest as he watched you work.

“Good afternoon, or should I say, good evening,” he said, a smile lighting up his face. “Feeling better?”

“I am,” you replied, once you finished putting away the last of the mixing bowls in the lower level of the cabinet. After you finished, you sat at the table, and John took his place across from you. “I’m wondering what can be done to stop Mary Ann from acting a damn fool, or at least, slow her down.”

“I’ve got a few ideas about that,” he said, stroking his beard thoughtfully, “Do you have Uncle Robert’s lawyer’s phone number?”

“Yes, I think I do,” you said, as you pulled your phone out of your pants pocket, and started scrolling through the phone book. “Aha! Here it is. Did you want me to write it down for you?”

“Yes, please. And if you have his office address, I’d appreciate it.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” You got up from the table, and headed towards the living room. Once you got there, you poked around in search of a piece of paper and a pencil. After a moment or so, you found them, and headed back to the kitchen. You sat at the table, looked at your phone, wrote down the lawyer’s name and address, and then, you handed the paper to John.

“So, what do you have in mind?” There was a note of worry in your voice as John looked at the paper. “You’re not going to hurt him, are you?”

“No, I’m not going to do that, so you’ve got nothing to worry about,” he folded the paper carefully, and put it in his pants pocket. “I’m just going to pay him a visit, and we’ll have a pleasant talk, that’s all.”

“That’s all?” You couldn’t help but give him a skeptical look. “Considering your profession, having ‘a talk‘ with someone can have so many different meanings, and it’s not limited to pleasant conversation.”

“In this case, that’s all it’s going to be, nothing more.” John’s cool, polite tone meant that you weren’t getting any further information about what he had planned. “So, what’s on the menu tonight?”

“How about four cheese lasagna, with a ton of cheese?” The oven timer bell rang, which was your cue to get up, grab the pot holders from the counter, open the oven door, and carefully take the pan out. You placed it on top of the stove, then you sat down at the table again.

“Got to let it rest before it can be sliced,” you told him. After a moment or so, you continued, “I’m sorry if I’m sounding like I’m being nosy, but I don’t want Mary Ann or her family to get hurt. I just want her to leave well enough alone, and let me enjoy my inheritance.”

“After Mr. Preston and I have our talk, Mary Ann shouldn’t be a problem,” John got up, went to the cupboard, and took out two plates, placing each one on the table.

“Oh, my…” you said, giggling as John finished setting the table, “You’re such a gentleman, Mr. Wick.”

“Always a pleasure to help a lady,” He gave you a big grin, and as you placed the steaming pan on the table, you couldn’t help noticing how relaxed he was as he sat at the table.

“So, are we staying home tonight,” you asked, while helping his plate, “Or do you have some business to attend to?”

“I think I can enjoy one more night off,” he said, lifting a forkful of food to his lips, “besides, it’s such a pleasure to enjoy your company.”

“Thanks, John,” you responded to his compliment with a smile, then both of you enjoyed a delightful meal, peppered with good conversation.

After dinner, both of you spent time in the living room, watching TV and relaxing. You felt content and happy, as John held you close to him.

“I love you, John,” you mumbled sleepily, snuggling against him.

“I love you, too… Beloved,” he whispered back, his lips tenderly brushing against your forehead. As the night grew late, John picked you up from the couch and carried you off to bed.

Once he had laid you down on top of the bed, John went to the basement, and into his room. He took the piece of paper from his pocket, picked up the cellphone from his bedside table, and got to work.


	12. Another Unexpected Visit, But It Happened Somewhere Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John’s got a plan to deal with your annoying sister, dear Reader, but he needs information on who he’ll be dealing with, so... he’s going to go downtown, and find one of the people who can give him that information.

John’s POV…

Several Hours After Mary Ann’s Unwelcome Visit…

The sun was close to slipping below the horizon when he awoke, the shrill beeping of his alarm clock breaking the silence. He reached for the phone on the bedside table, and checked for any incoming calls. There were a couple of calls that had gone unanswered, and a voicemail. He managed to sprint upstairs to the bathroom, and took a quick shower. Once he finished, he went back downstairs to his bedroom, and selected the clothes he would wear for his ‘appointment’ with William S. Preston, Robert and Helen’s lawyer.

Being heavily armed wouldn’t be appropriate for the occasion, but John’s many years as a member of The Continental made him aware of the need not to be completely unarmed. The weapons he chose to carry were his trusty Glöck 34, along with a retractable switchblade, and a couple of extra ammo clips, which he put in his holster, along with his gun.

When he went back upstairs, the woman whom he called ‘Beloved’ had just emerged from her bedroom, carrying a laundry bag. She stopped in the middle of the hallway, and asked, “So, are you workin’ this evening, John? You’re back to wearing your uniform, I see.”

“Yes, I am,” he said, while her fingers brushed the lapel of his jacket. “Tonight is also when I feed, so…”

“Of course,” she replied, giving him a smile. “I’m a bit disappointed you won’t be joining me for dinner, so perhaps we can do it tomorrow night?”

“I’d love to. See you later.” He gave her a light peck on the cheek, then he left the house. She took a few steps past the open basement door until she was standing in the kitchen. She leaned against the wall, laundry bag at her feet as she listened to the engine of his car roar to life. Her gaze turned towards the kitchen window, and she watched the sun fade away, transforming the sky into brilliant shades of purple, violet and blue.

With a contented smile, she picked up the laundry bag, and went to the basement. She headed to the laundry room, put the bag on the table, and got to work washing her clothes.

——————————  
John’s POV...

On The Road... 

John eased the Mustang into the early evening traffic on North Halsted Street, pleasantly surprised by the absence of road construction. One of the reasons he didn’t like traveling by car through downtown Chicago was due to some sort of construction project going on, and the subsequent traffic delays were extremely annoying, particularly if one needed to make a quick getaway. 

He made a right turn onto West Washington Street, and continued heading east, crossing over the Chicago River, until he reached the corner of West Washington and North LaSalle Street. A wry smile slipped across his lips as he continued his trip north, driving past City Hall, and crossing the Chicago River once more, until he reached his destination.

It was a sturdy, red brick building located at 325 North LaSalle, and it didn’t take much time at all for John to find a space in a nearby parking garage. Once he paid for the parking space, he left the garage, and walked towards the building. To the casual observer, John appeared to be a businessman who had arrived at one of the restaurants in the building to enjoy a dinner date.

Given that it was early in the evening, the ground floor shops and restaurants were busy, while the lobby wasn’t crowded as he thought it would be. John took the opportunity to check his surroundings, and locate the elevators.

He moved through the lobby with practiced ease, and checked the directory, which hung on the wall next to the bank of elevators on the ground floor. Removing the piece of paper from his jacket pocket, John checked the information written on the paper she had given him last night, then, he checked the office directory. Mr. William Preston’s law office was located on the third floor, in Room 304.

He stepped towards the elevator, pushed the ‘up’ button, and waited. There was a soft chime, and the elevator door slid open. John took a few steps inside, pushed the button marked ‘3’, and the doors closed silently. During the ride, John recalled the conversations he and Robert had about what would happen if he and Helen were to die.

“I’ve taken care of everything, John,” he told him a few months before his passing. “Helen and I had a will drawn up with Mr. Preston a few years ago, just in case anything happens to us.”

“Have you decided what’s going to happen as far as the house is concerned?” John attempted to keep the anxiety out of his voice, but he had difficulty doing so. “This is as much my home as it is yours, and having to move out and find a new place to live can be… difficult.”

Robert chuckled, then said, “You sound just like my youngest niece. She’s being evicted from her apartment building, because the landlord sold it to some developers. They’re going to tear down a decent building, with plenty of room, and affordable rent, and put up a tall glass and chrome cracker box that costs too damn much to live in…”

The elevator stopped on the third floor, and John stepped out into the hallway. He followed the signs on the wall which led him to Room 304, located at the northeast corner of the building. As he approached the office’s front door, the words ‘William S. Preston, Attorney at Law’ were painted on the frosted glass in bold, black lettering. He grasped the doorknob, turned it slowly, and it swung open with ease.

*Apparently, Mr. Preston must be working late tonight, and there’s no secretary at the front desk,* John thought, as he entered the empty reception area, and noticed a light burning in the office at the end of the hall, accompanied by the sounds of someone moving around and talking. *Robert said he liked to work late on occasion.*

John walked slowly, silently down the hall, his objective in sight. He stayed in the shadows just outside the door, and even though the frosted glass distorted his view, he noted that there was someone in the office, and they were talking on the phone.

“… I’m sorry, Ms. Johnson, but you’re not eligible to inherit the house,” The man’s voice sounded extremely frustrated, so John had a pretty good idea who that ‘someone’ on the other end might be.

John opened the door without making a sound, and slipped inside the office, making sure he remained in the shadows, while watching the man on the phone. The man stood facing the window, in an attempt to keep himself calm, as he did his best to get Ms. Johnson calmed down. Unfortunately, the tone of the conversation indicated that he was failing miserably.

“Ms. Johnson, do you understand what I just said? Your sister is the legal owner of the house,” William paced back and forth in front of the windows, clutching his cellphone, running his hand through his short, blond hair nervously, and trying hard to resist the impulse to throw the phone out the window.

“Why did she get the house, instead of me, Mr. Preston? It’s really not fair that she gets a house which has the potential to become extremely valuable.” The woman’s voice was filled with fury as it blasted through the speaker, and as John settled himself into a shadowy spot next to the door, he listened carefully to what was being said.

“I told you,” he said, sounding exasperated, “Your uncle and aunt were in my office, and they made it clear that your younger sister was to inherit the house, so why are you upset? Considering what your sister did to help them, they wanted to make sure her kindness was richly rewarded.”

“I think I’m entitled to some consideration, because she always got the best, and I didn’t,” she snapped, “Why does she get the house, and I get ten thousand dollars?”

“Robert and Helen thought you’d be better off if you got the cash so you could put a down payment on a new home,” William flopped into the chair in front of the window, rubbing his forehead in order to chase away a headache. “Remember that your sister was on the verge of being evicted, and both of them wanted to make sure she had a place to live. What’s so hard for you to understand about this?”

“I should have gotten something more than just money,” she replied, her tone changing from shrill to arctic in less than a minute, “It’s not fair that she gets the house and everything in it, while Mike and I get money. Besides, he gets twenty-five thousand, and I only get ten? That’s definitely unfair!”

“Mike made an effort to visit and check up on them when he could, Ms. Johnson,” William’s voice was just as icy, if not more so, as he went on, “Your sister did more for them than you ever did, so, they gave her a place to live. As for the money, both of you got the full amount, tax-free, and it’s ten thousand more than you already had.”

“So, you’re not going to help me contest the will?” Her question sounded more like a demand than an actual question, and that was what finally broke William’s patience.

“There’s nothing to contest, Ms. Johnson,” William’s reply was curt, as he continued, “This is a ridiculous waste of time and money. I strongly suggest you drop the matter immediately. If you persist in this, you will lose ten thousand dollars, unless you’ve already spent it, in which case, you’ll have to pay it all back... with interest.”

The response to his statement was a sharp ‘click’, followed by a dial tone. “Oh, dear God,” William groaned as he leaned forward, and put his hand on his forehead. “I can’t stand that woman…”

“Apparently, we have something in common, Mr. Preston,” John said, as William swung his chair around, and faced a tall, dark-haired man, dressed in black, standing in front of his desk.

For a moment, William couldn’t speak as the stranger stood there, but after an uncomfortable moment of silence, he managed to say, “So… so, you’re the fellow who’s been living with them.”

“I am,” he nodded. “I’m sure Robert and Helen told you about me.”

“They said someone was living with them, but I didn’t expect to meet you,” William gestured towards the chair on his right, and the stranger sat down. “So, uh… Mr.?”

“Wick. John Wick.” he replied, sitting in the chair, and giving William his full attention. “As I said, we have several things in common, including Ms. Mary Ann Johnson.”

“Uhm.., yes we do.” William was still attempting to figure out what was going on until John spoke again.

“She came by the house this morning, and attempted to intimidate her sister,” John’s voice echoed through the room, “She tried to barge her way in, but she was stopped before she could get in.”

“Damn…,” William’s hand rubbed against his forehead, “I’ve told her several times she’s not entitled to the house, and the will is legally binding, but she refuses to listen. I’m at my wits end.”

“Perhaps I may be able to… persuade her to drop the matter,” John replied, after giving the idea some thought. “It may be the only way to stop her from taking away our home.”

“What exactly do you intend to do, Mr. Wick?”

“I’d like to pay her a visit, and have a talk with her,” he said, “Once I find out why she’s so determined to get the house, I may be able to get her to change her mind, and leave her sister in peace.”

“That’s easier said than done,” William admitted, “She’s a very stubborn woman. Not even her brother and sister can talk sensibly to her.”

“I can be very persuasive when necessary, Mr. Preston,” John voice was smooth, and surprisingly calm, “She’s upsetting her sister, and it’s time for her to stop it.”

“Oh…,” William nodded, “So, what do you want from me?”

“Her address and phone number,” John replied, “I’d rather not ask her sister for it, because she would get even more upset, and I’d prefer not to do that.”

“I understand, Mr. Wick. She’s been through so much already, and I respect your feelings for her,” William reached for the Rolodex on his desk, opened it, and flipped through the pages. Once he found the page, he tore off a sheet of paper from a notepad, picked up a pen, and started writing.

After he finished writing, he handed the slip of paper to John, who took it, read it, then folded it, and put it in the inner pocket of his jacket. John rose from the chair, and said, “Thank you, Mr. Preston, I appreciate your assistance.”

“Always a pleasure, Mr. Wi-...?” William was barely able to finish his sentence before John seemed to disappear into the shadows. He couldn’t remember if the door was closed or not, and he shook his head in amazement.

John was already outside, and on his way to the garage. By the time he got to his car, he was already forming a plan to deal with Mary Ann, but he knew he’d need help to carry it out… and he had quite a few people who owed him favors, and with their help, the plan could work out very well.

*Now,* he thought, as he drove down North Halsted Street, past the neon-lit restaurants and nightclubs, *it’s time to do some hunting, and I think tonight’s going to be very good…*


	13. And Now... The Life Domestic With John Wick, Vampiric Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and John are settling into a surprisingly comfortable domestic life, and you’re discovering just how easily you’ve adapted to his vampiric nature... as well as how deep your feelings towards him are going.

John’s POV…

Four Hours Later…

After his meeting with Mr. Preston, John went on the hunt for his meal, and the hunt was successful, as far as he was concerned. Taking down a stalker at a nightclub in Bronzeville was something he enjoyed, and he relished the opportunity to take on someone like that.

The man in question - who thought he was a big, tough guy who could whip anyone’s ass - challenged John to a fight in an alley behind the club, after he interrupted Mr. Stalker’s pursuit of a young woman who was clearly more afraid of Mr. Stalker than she was of Mr. Wick. However, the fight abruptly ended because the assassin was too fast and the stalker had had one drink too many. The end results… the assassin fed and was satisfied, and the stalker would never harm anyone else again.

John got back in his Mustang, and drove along East 35th Street, stopping briefly at a mom-and-pop convenience store to purchase two bottles of water. He drove a little further until he came upon a vacant lot. After he parked in the lot, he got out, holding the bottle of cold water in his hand.

He opened the bottle, and took a healthy drink, letting the water splash around in his mouth before he spat it out. John didn’t like having blood in his mouth after he fed. Not only did it look aesthetically unappealing, but there was also the transmission of disease to consider, and unlike the reckless vampiric ‘children’ he once had, he took pride in being careful. One more drink of water, one more rinse, and John was back in the car, on his way home.

He pulled up in the alley behind the house, shut off the engine, and went inside. His first stop was his bedroom, where he grabbed a white t-shirt, a pair of underwear, gray pajama pants, and a white plastic bag from the dresser. His next stop was the bathroom, where he shed the clothes - and identity - of ‘Baba Yaga’, stepped into the shower, and let the soap and water wash the night’s activities away from him. He tilted his head back, eyes closed, and let the warm water cascade down his body.

A soft sigh escaped his lips, then, he turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower to dry himself off, and finish his cleanup routine. As he got dressed, he caught a reflection of himself in the mirror. He gazed into the shiny surface, and noticed the haunted look in his eyes after so many millennia of life in the shadows, where he had to take lives in order to survive.

What surprised him most was that despite his fear that redemption was out of reach, not only he had found Beloved, but she still loved him, despite his radically changed nature. He took comfort in that knowledge, and offered up a short, silent prayer of thanks.

He gathered up his black ensemble, put it in a plastic bag, and took it downstairs. John entered his bedroom, gathered up his other black suits and shirts, and put them in the bag. After he finished, he picked up his cellphone, dialed a number, then said, “This is Wick. John Wick, that’s right. I have some items to be cleaned. Thank you.”

He hung up the phone, then, he went to the cabinet near the front window. He pressed a button on the lower part of the cabinet, and the top front panel slid back. Several polished wooden boxes were on the top shelf, and he chose the one closest to the front. He opened the lid, took out seven golden coins, closed the box, and then, the cabinet.

With the bag of clothes and coins in hand, John went upstairs, towards the back of the house. He opened the back door, where a gray haired man, wearing a black leather jacket, a black fedora, along with a dark shirt and pants, greeted him. Behind him, a nondescript black minivan was silently idling in the alley, parked underneath a street light.

“Evenin’, John,” he said, tipping his hat to him. “How’s it goin’?”

“Evening, Harry,” John nodded, “Things are fine, so I can’t complain. Anything interesting going at The Continental lately?”

“Glad to hear it. The Continental’s had a bunch of new people coming in recently, so they’ve been keeping us busy. Bulletproof suits for men and women have been good for the seamstresses and tailors,” Harry regarded him with a pleasant smile, before continuing, “So, how many suits need cleaning this time?”

“Three, including shirts and ties,” he replied, handing him the plastic bag and the coins. “When will they be ready?”

“In a couple of days, but we’ll call to let ya know when they’ll be dropped off.” Harry took the bag, and slipped the coins in his pocket. “You have enough suits to last until these are ready?”

“Yeah, I do. Thanks for coming by, and picking them up.”

“Always a pleasure doing business with you,” Harry tipped his hat once more. “Good night, John.”

“Good night, Harry…,” John watched Harry walk through the backyard, and into the alley. Harry climbed into the front of the minivan, then, after the van drove off, he went back inside.

He headed towards the living room, and paused when he came to her bedroom. The door was open, and she was sleeping peacefully, snuggled underneath the covers. John debated with himself about whether he should go in, but after a moment or so, he went into her bedroom, pulled back the covers on the other side of the bed, and climbed in.

John noticed her back was to him, so he put an arm around her waist, laid his head on the pillow, and fell asleep. Being near her gave him a feeling of peace, which was something he hadn’t experienced in quite a while.

He remembered one of the Tarasov brothers asking him once, “Can a man like you know peace?”, and at the time, John didn’t really have an answer. Now, the answer to the question was lying next to him, her hand touching his, and it was more than enough for him.

————————-

Reader’s POV…

The Following Morning…

You stirred awake when you felt an arm draped around your waist, and someone’s head resting against your right shoulder. It didn’t take much effort for you to turn around to see who slept beside you, and when John’s face came into view, you couldn’t help but smile.

“Oh, John…” you murmured, your lips kissing the tip of his nose. You understood why he was in bed with you, and the realization that he had turned to you for comfort both warmed your heart, and also made you feel a bit sad.

After you discovered his true nature and his profession, you came to the conclusion that the life of a vampire, who was also a professional assassin/hitman, was a lonely one, and John sought solace whenever and wherever he could. It was probably the reason why he chose to accept your aunt and uncle’s offer to live with them, instead of continuing to live at The Continental.

*It’s one of the loneliest jobs in the world, so you have to find your peace where you can,* you thought, while quietly getting out of bed to go to the bathroom. Once you got there, you did your business, including cleaning yourself up, and brushing your teeth.

With your cleanup done, you looked in the mirror and mused aloud, “I just want my sister to be happy with what she has. She’s got a family, a decent job, and a nice home, so why can’t she happy with that? I would be…” You sighed, and went back to the bedroom to curl up with John just a little bit longer.

When you got there, John’s left arm was outstretched across your side of the bed, his fingers gently brushing against the pillow.

It took a bit of careful movement on your part, but you were able to get back in the bed, without disturbing him too much. The clock on the bedside table read 6:55 am, so for you to enjoy an extra hour of sleep wasn’t unreasonable. As you snuggled next to John, his right hand rested on top of your stomach, and you covered his hand with yours. This was a peaceful moment, and you were going to make the most of it.

——————————

Reader’s POV…

Later That Day…

You had been busy for much of the day, and part of it included a phone call to The Artists Collective, to let them know your family situation was almost complete, and you’d be heading back to work in another week or so.

“It takes time to get yourself together when a family member dies, and I know how difficult a loss like that can be to deal with,” Grace, the Collective’s director, told you, “Your workspace is still here, and we’re all looking forward to your return. In fact, we’re going to be featured at several art shows around town through mid-November, and there’s one more show in early December. That’s also prime time for holiday gift shopping, you know.”

“Oh, that’s great,” you said, while you sat at the kitchen table, with a jewelry makers catalog, a pencil and a notepad in front of you. As you talked, you were making a list of items to order. “I have several items I made before my uncle died, and they’re very nice pieces.”

“I know…,” she replied, “I love the turquoise and pearl cascade necklace, earrings and bracelet suite you made. How many sets did you manage to get done?”

“I made thirteen sets altogether,” you said, while making more notes in the catalog, “I also found some new beads and findings I’d like to get before the first big show of the season, so I wanted to find out when that’s going to be.”

“The first major show and sale is going to be held on October thirteenth, which is on a Saturday,” she said, as you took another piece of paper from the notepad and wrote down the date, along with the time and place where the show would take place.

“Okay, that’s great,” you replied. “All I have to do is get this order sent off, and I’ll have new beads, gems and pearls to use for my designs.”

“Wonderful!” Grace sounded thrilled about your return to the workshop, and added, “Everything in your workspace is exactly as you left it. Hard to believe you’ve been away for two weeks.”

“I know, but there were so many things I had to deal with, so I appreciate your patience with me.”

“You’re so talented, and you do such amazing work, and the way I see it, anything good is always worth waiting for.”

Grace’s words brought a smile to your face, and her confidence in your abilities, as well as your work, made yesterday’s stresses fade away.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Grace. You have no idea what that means to me,” you said, as you finished making notes in the catalog.

“Glad to be of help… so, we’ll be looking forward to seeing you back at work soon, Bye!”

“Bye!” You pressed the ‘end call’ button on your cellphone, and started writing out your order. You were still working on it when you heard a familiar voice calling your name.

“Hey… where are you?”

“I’m in the kitchen!” You looked up from your order sheet to see John walking barefoot into the kitchen. He took his customary seat at the table across from you, and gave you a big grin.

You set your order aside, and asked him, “So… how did last night go?”

“It was pretty good,” he replied, stretching his limbs for a moment. “What’s going on with you?”

“Well, I’m preparing to go back to work,” you told him, “but there’s a few things I want to get first. It’s almost time for the craft shows and sales, so I want to be ready for that.”

“Okay,” he said, relaxing in the chair, “It’s going to be very dull around here when you’re gone, though.”

“Well, I’ll be home before you get up, so it’s not too bad,” you said, as you gathered up the order sheets and put them inside the catalog. “Besides, I’ll be home most Saturdays and on Sundays.”

“I know, I know,” John ran a hand through his hair for a moment, “it’s just that I enjoy your company, and I - I’d miss you.”

You got up from the table, and gave John a kiss. He got up from the chair, took you in his arms and kissed you again. The kiss, and the tender caresses accompanying it, seemed to last forever, but when the kiss ended, you looked into his eyes, and said, “I’m very glad I met you, John Wick.”

“I’m glad I met you, too.” He held you for another moment, then his voice dropped to a sensual purr when he said, “So, what’s for dinner? We do have a dinner date tonight.”

“Leftover chicken cacciatore,” you giggled. “It tastes so much better the day after.”

“Okay, let’s get started…” You and John were able to get dinner together in a short period of time, and it was during these moments when he seemed at his happiest. You were certain that he enjoyed being with Aunt Helen and Uncle Robert, and their loss had affected him just as deeply as it had you.

Perhaps that may have been one of the reasons why he was drawn to you… but there were also those dreams about the two of you living in another time and place, but you made the decision to set those puzzling dreams aside, and to focus on the present moment, and the man who had become a special part of your life.


	14. The Plan To Deal With Mary Ann Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and John are spending time together, talking about your uncle and aunt, and getting to know each other, but there’s another reason why he’s so interested in knowing about the rest of your family, dear Reader. He’s formulating a plan to deal with your pesty sister, but he needs to know what your relationship with her is like... and whether he may need help to pull it off.

John’s POV…

An Hour (or so) After Dinner…

John was in his room, on his cellphone, engaged in polite conversation, which was something he didn’t normally do. Most of the time, it was the person at the other end who called him, and did all of the talking, while he listened. Once the person finished speaking, John would hang up the phone, which was what he did when the person on the other end said something which pissed him off, and he wasn’t in the mood to argue. He simply let silence speak for him.

Tonight was different, because John decided to call in a favor, and ask for assistance. When The Boogeyman asks you for help, it’s not a good idea to turn down his request.

“Are you sure about this, John?” The voice at the other end of the line sounded skeptical, but he continued, “I mean, you just want to deal with her sister, Mary Ann, right?”

“Yes, that’s right,” John replied, as he scribbled something on a notepad on his bedside table. “When I pay her a visit, I don’t want to cause any trouble. This is between her and myself.”

“So, what do you need to have done, then?”

“What I need is to make sure her husband and children won’t be around. It’s important that I speak with her alone,” John told them, “Mary Ann has to understand that if she attempts to put her sister out of the house which she legally inherited, she’ll have no place to live.”

“At least you have The Continental to fall back on,” the voice reminded him. “So, you’ve already got a place to stay.”

“Yes, I’ll have a place to stay, but she won’t,” he said, leaning against the headboard, “and her aunt and uncle helped me when I was in a seriously tight spot, so I owe it to them to help her.”

The other end of the line was silent for a moment, then the voice said, “Yeah, I understand. They were, in a sense, your family, and you don’t turn your back on family. What do you need from me?”

“Find a way to delay them from coming home. Then, I can work on persuading her to change her mind without interruption or interference,” John said, “I might be able to get some information about her husband and children’s habits from her sister, so that may be of help to you.”

“Sounds good to me, and I think I can get some people to help out,” There was a note of amusement in the voice. “It’ll be just like old times, John.”

“Yeah. Thanks, Cassian. I appreciate your help.”

“Anytime, man… Talk to you later. Bye.”

“Bye…” John ended the call, and plugged the charging cable into his cellphone. As he relaxed in bed, he thought about the best way to deal with Mary Ann. It was important that he be alone with her when he paid her a visit. He didn’t want her husband or children involved, because, as far as he knew, they weren’t part of her campaign to take the house away from her sister.

He remembered her visit to the house after Uncle Robert died. She was there with Mr. Preston, and another man who may have been her husband. She did practically all of the talking, while her husband remained silent. John had dealt with control freaks in the past, and from Mary Ann’s behavior, she appeared to be a control freak.

So, John had to come up with a strategy which wouldn’t allow her to become Little Ms. Control Freak, and take away any advantage over her he might have. He also had to be alert for any other tactics she might try, which was why he enlisted Cassian to help him.

The next thing he needed to do was to get as much information as he could about Mary Ann and her family from her sister, and to find out about their strained relationship. He had gotten only bits and pieces of information about Mary Ann from Robert and Helen on the rare occasions when they spoke of her, but he needed more information about her in order to come up with a plan to deal with her.

He went upstairs, and found Beloved in the living room, sitting at the desk, the soft clicking of a keyboard was the only sound in the room. He sat in the chair next to the sofa, and waited patiently for her to finish her work.

———————————

Reader’s POV…

You were sitting at Uncle Robert’s desk, your eyes focused on the screen as you carefully entered your order at the gem company’s website. The silence was occasionally interrupted by the clicking of the computer keyboard, as well as the mouse. Once you finished adding up the cost of the supplies, and double-checking your credit card, you sent off the order.

“Well, let’s see if it went through…,” you murmured, looking at the screen. The webpage refreshed itself, and you saw a message informing you that your order had gone through, and was being processed. “Yes!” A big smile crossed your lips, and as you went to your e-mail to check for the receipt, you turned on the printer, and it was ready to print up whatever you needed. It didn’t take long for the receipts to be printed out, and once you were finished, you shut down the computer for the night, closed your eyes, and stretched your arms.

“Are you having a good night,” a familiar voice asked you. “You look very happy.”

“I certainly did,” you replied, as you opened your eyes, and turned your chair around to see John casually stretched out on the sofa. “I was able to send off an order for several strands of beads, including some gemstones that were on sale. I also ordered some pearls, crystals, and quite a few items which I’ll need to make some jewelry.”

“Robert and Helen told me that you like making jewelry,” he said, a faint smile crossing his lips. “You made a necklace for her that had a gold chain, some pink pearls and crystals, and a huge pink rose. In fact, you gave it to her for Christmas…seven years ago.”

“Yes, I did,” Your eyes started getting misty when John mentioned it, and you continued, “She loved it so much. At first, I wasn’t sure if she’d like it, but I was so delighted that she wore it.”

“She wore it frequently,” he said, as a memory came to mind, “Her last request was to be buried wearing that necklace. It was something she treasured, and we honored her request.”

“I know…,” You brushed away a tear as you spoke, “When I saw her lying inside the casket, she looked so peaceful, and to see her wearing the necklace… it made me happy, because she wanted to wear it when she… went home.”

After you spoke, the living room was silent as you and John were remembering the times when your aunt and uncle were together, and you weren’t aware that you’d said anything until John’s voice interrupted the silence.

“You’ll have that one day.”

“What?” A puzzled look was on your face, and John regarded your confusion with a gentle smile.

“You said that you hoped you could experience the kind of love Robert and Helen had.”

“I said that? Wow…,” you chuckled, “It’s true, though. Uncle Robert and Aunt Helen were so well-matched. They were equals, and they did everything together. It wasn’t like one person tried to control the other, or one person tried to run everything, and the other person got shut out.”

“Really?” John shifted his weight in the chair to get comfortable, and you got up from the desk chair to take your place on the sofa. “That’s interesting…”

“Yeah,” you told him. “Why do you say that it’s interesting?”

John was quiet for a moment, then he continued, “I never saw two people who were more devoted to each other than they were. When they quarreled, they always made up afterwards, and neither of them stayed angry with each other, or gave each other the silent treatment.”

“That’s what I loved about them,” you admitted, as you closed your eyes for a moment, “They were always there for each other, no matter what. That’s why I did my best to be there for them when they needed it the most. I know it sounds kinda stupid, but…”

“It’s not stupid. Don’t think for one minute that being there for someone else is stupid,” The depth of emotion in his voice surprised you as he went on, “I realized that when I entered this house. Your aunt and uncle took a huge risk by letting me live here, and I knew I had to be there for them after what they did for me.”

“I know,” you said, as your arm rested on the back of the sofa, “you’re one of the deadliest assassins in the world, I bet… and you’re also a vampire, which makes things complicated.”

“Yes, it does, which is another reason why I’m grateful they let me live here,” He ran a hand through his hair as he spoke. “I didn’t expect them to offer me kindness and shelter, but they did, and it meant a great deal to me. So, I want to repay their kindness by helping you keep this house, and not let your sister attempt to take it away from you.”

For a few moments, you had difficulty finding the right thing to say, but when you finally did, you said, “I really appreciate your help, John, but how can we deal with Mary Ann? When she goes on the warpath, there’s very little that can stop her.”

“That’s why I’d like to know about your relationship with her,” he told you, “because I don’t understand why she wants to take something which was given to you.”

“I think it’s because I was the youngest, and my parents had dealt with me differently, I guess,” you said, keeping focused on the matter at hand, “They put so much pressure on her to be the ‘good one’, and the ‘perfect one’, while Mike and I weren’t under that kind of pressure. Uncle Robert and Aunt Helen encouraged us to be whatever we wanted to be, and out of all the members of the family, they were the most supportive of us.”

“But what about her?”

“She hated the fact that Mike and I didn’t have to live up to my mother’s unrealistic expectations, like she did,” you said, “and she also hated Uncle Robert and Aunt Helen’s interest in us.”

John’s curiosity about what you’d said made him ask you, “Didn’t they take an interest in her, as well?”

“They tried to, but my mother resented Aunt Helen because she became a nurse, and married a college professor,” you replied, “while she ended up working as a cashier at a discount store, and married a construction worker. So, that split between them affected Mom’s dealings with everyone, including us.”

“It doesn’t sound very good, does it?”

“No, it doesn’t,” You shook your head sadly, “and Mary Ann picked up on Mom’s resentment of her own life, and she swore that her life wouldn’t end up like Mom’s did. That’s probably the reason why she acts like a massive control freak, and why she resents me, because I’m enjoying my life, and she’s not exactly happy with hers.”

John got up, and sat beside you on the couch. He took your hands in his, and said, “You did everything you could for your aunt and uncle, while she did nothing to help them. If she resents you, it’s because you’re living a life of kindness, and she may not even know what real kindness is.”

“Thank you, John…” Your voice was cracking from the emotions which swirled inside you, “I meant it when I said I’m glad I met you, and it feels like I’ve known you forever. Maybe that’s why it’s so easy for me to open up and talk to you.”

“Well, it’s easy for me to talk to you, too,” he said, a smile slipping across his lips. “Finding someone who’s willing to listen, and not judge you can be difficult. Robert, Helen and I would talk all the time, and they accepted me, which was a pleasant surprise.”

You couldn’t help giggling for a moment, then you went on, “You seem like the kind of guy who doesn’t waste words, so when you meet someone you can talk to, that’s what you do. I like that.”

“So do I…”

The two of you talked through the night, as you told John about your family, and especially about Mary Ann. He seemed to be interested in your relationship with her, and as you talked, you realized how lonely and isolated your sister was, despite having gotten what she thought she wanted. By the time you looked at the clock on the wall, you couldn’t believe how quickly time had passed.

“Wow… it’s almost four a.m.,” you said, chuckling softly as you got up from the sofa. “Time definitely flies when you’re having fun, and I had a wonderful time talking to you.”

John got up, and held your hand, raising it to his lips, and kissed it. You giggled, and you could also feel your ears burning, which made you giggle even more.

“It’s been a pleasure to talk to you, too,” he said, giving you his most flattering smile. “I’ll see you later, then. Goodnight…”

“Goodnight, John…” You watched John leave the living room, and head to the basement, while you went to your bedroom to get some rest. You felt that you’d gotten to know a little about John, and he had gotten to know a lot about you and your family. The moment your head hit the pillow, you drifted off to sleep, a contented smile on your face.


	15. Setting Up A Meeting... At The Continental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John’s plan to deal with your pesty sister, Mary Ann, is slowly coming together, dear Reader, but he needs help in order to carry it out... so, he’s turning to an old friend for assistance, while also making sure that you remain unaware of what he’s up to.

John’s POV…

The Next Day…

An Hour Before Sunset…

The shrill beeping of the alarm clock woke John up, and after he turned off the alarm, he sat up in bed and reached for the cellphone on his bedside table. He dialed a number, and left a message,

“Cassian, it’s John… I have some information about Mary Ann’s family. Call me after you get this message. Bye.”

John hung up the phone, gathered up his clothes, and went upstairs to the bathroom to get cleaned up. He took his time climbing up the stairs, making sure the sun was low on the horizon. Although he had walked in daylight several times after his banishment from the Heavenly Realms, he preferred to be away from the sun as much as possible, because its warmth and brilliant light was a painful reminder of the life he once led, and the loss of the one he truly, deeply loved.

He stood underneath the shower head, letting the warm, soapy water cleanse and refresh him. The fearsome and legendary ‘Baba Yaga’ hadn’t made his appearance yet; that wouldn’t happen until after he spoke with Cassian, and whether they would meet somewhere to discuss his plan for dealing with Mary Ann. In the meantime, John finished cleaning himself up, and after he brushed his teeth and trimmed his beard, he got dressed, choosing a black, long-sleeved Henley shirt this time, black jeans and tan work boots.

Just as he was coming out of the bathroom, the front door swung open, and Beloved entered the house, her arms filled with grocery bags. He went to the front door, grabbed a few bags from her and said, “I didn’t know you’d gone to the grocery store.”

“We needed a few things, so I figured that today was as good a day as any to get them,” she replied, as they walked to the kitchen. “So, I think we’ll have more than enough, but I’m not sure if I brought everything in. I had a lot of bags.”

“I’ll see what’s near the door,” John went to the front door, picked up four more bags which were nearby, and brought them inside the foyer. He checked the inside front door to make sure her keys weren’t stuck in the lock, and once he did that, he closed the outside and inside doors, locked them, and took the remaining bags into the kitchen.

She had already unloading most of the bags when he entered the kitchen. He put the bags on the floor, and asked, “Do you need any help?”

“Would you mind putting the dishwashing soap in the cabinet, please,” she said, as she opened a bag of chicken leg quarters in the sink, and started dividing them up. A box of plastic zipper bags was sitting on the cabinet beside her, and as she sorted out the pieces and cut them up, John watched her in amazement.

“I’m impressed by the way you handle a knife,” he said, a big grin on his face. “That’s pretty good.”

“Thanks. It took years of practice for me to do it right.” She filled the zipper bag with eight pieces of chicken, made sure the air was out of the bag before she sealed it, and once it was zipped closed, she put it to the side. While she worked on packing up the chicken leg quarters, John put the remainder of the groceries away. She was smiling as she put the rest of the meat in the freezer, and John couldn’t help wondering why she looked so happy.

“You seem very happy,” he said, taking his seat at the table, “What’s on your mind?”

“Well,” she said, as she sat across from him, “I was thinking about what Uncle Robert and Aunt Helen would think if they saw us here in this house. I think they’d be very happy to see us together.”

“I’m beginning to think the same way,” he said, amused by the thought, “They’ve told me so much about you over the years that I think they were attempting to get us together…”

“And they succeeded!” Her delighted giggle filled the air, and it was in that moment John came to the realization that, at long last, his redemption was close at hand. He knew that when he was sentenced to become a blood-drinker for eternity, his condition was, for all intents and purposes, irreversible; the One certainly saw to that. 

Yet, he couldn’t help wondering if Beloved had begged the One to let herself be born as a human… the very beings whom he had once hated, envied and despised because they were given the gift of free will, while he, Beloved, and the others who lived in the Heavenly Realms, had been denied that same gift.

Now, things were different, because she was here, and he was ready to do whatever was necessary to keep her safe and happy.

He leaned forward, his arms resting on the table, and asked, “So, what’s on tonight’s menu?”

“Italian-style stuffed meatloaf with mozzarella and spinach,” she said, getting up from the table to get a mixing bowl from the cabinet, “and would you like it served on a bed of angel hair pasta?”

“Yes, that would be wonderful,” he said, giving her a smile. “Can I help?”

“You certainly can,” she told him while she got the roll of aluminum foil and a metal baking pan fron the middle cupboard shelf, “There’s four pounds of ground beef in the refrigerator, so you can put that out, along with the bag of mozzarella cheese.”

John opened the refrigerator, and poked around until he found two large packages of ground beef on the middle shelf. He held up the packages and asked, “Are these the ones you wanted?”

She turned towards him, saying, “Yes, those are the ones. Put them on the countertop, would you please?”

He put the packages of meat on the counter, along with the bag of cheese. After that, he took his seat at the table again, and watched her go to work, as she diced onions, chopped garlic, broke two eggs and added aromatic herbs and spices into the glass mixing bowl, along with the ground beef. 

While she was busy mixing up the beef, John took the opportunity to go downstairs to get his phone, and by the time she finished, John was back at the table, watching her prepare the meatloaf.

“Did you like to watch Aunt Helen cook, too?” she asked, as she put the meatloaf into the oven.

“Yes, I did,” he admitted, “and what impressed me was how terrific everything looked, smelled and tasted. It made me feel like I was finally home.”

“Really?” She washed her hands, then took a pot out of the cupboard, filled it with water, and put it on the stove. “Well, I hope I can live up to her reputation as a good cook, John. I’m so used to cooking for one, freezing the leftovers, and tossing them into the microwave the next day, so… it’s nice to cook for two. The only other time I cook for more than one is when The Collective has a Designers Open House.”

“That sounds interesting…,” he replied, as he pulled his phone out of his pants pocket, switched it to silent mode, and laid it on the table. “How often does that happen?”

“It happens three times a year, actually,” While she was speaking, she opened a box of angel hair pasta, and put it in the bubbling water. “The last one will take place in early December, and that’s when the biggest sales take place.”

“When that happens, would you let me know?”

“Sure…” A grin lit up her face as she sat at the table. “Basically, it’s a buffet dinner and art sale. Everyone’s artworks are up for sale, and we put our best work on display.”

“Sounds like fun…” The buzzing of the oven timer went off, and he chuckled, “Is the meatloaf ready?”

“Let’s see,” She got up from the table, went to the oven and opened the door. The aroma of herbs and spices filled the kitchen, and as she carefully took out the pan, John went to the cupboard to get a couple of plates, along with two forks and knives.

By the time she drained the pasta, and mixed in some chopped fresh parsley and some olive oil, the table had already been set, and John was eagerly awaiting the meal. She helped each plate with pasta, followed by a slice of meatloaf which oozed with cheese and spinach, topped with marinara sauce.

Once she sat down, John cut into his slice, and took a forkful into into his mouth. She held her breath as she watched him chew it slowly. After what seemed like an eternity to her, he said, “This is fantastic meatloaf… Delicious!”

“Oh, thank you,” she said, as she started eating. “I was so worried that it wouldn’t be good.”

Dinner went by quickly, and after the dishes were washed and put away, John checked his phone, and smiled.

“Something interesting happening?” She gave him a curious look, but didn’t press the matter further.

“Just a message from an old friend,” he replied, “So, I’m going to call him back in a minute.”

“Okay, then. I’ve got to check the boxes in the middle bedroom,” she said, “All my jewelry making supplies are in them. I need to check my inventory, and start setting up my workshop.”

“Your workshop?” It was John’s turn to give her the puzzled look. “I thought you already had one.”

She laughed, then said, “I like to ‘test drive’ my designs before I work on them at The Collective. I’ll work on a base model design first, and if it works, then, I’ll make it. We’re required to make a certain number of pieces for sale as well as for display. The good part is I had a lot of completed pieces stockpiled, so my work was still available for sale.”

“I like that. Well, I’d better return this call,” he replied, smiling back at her, “I’ll see you later.”

“See you later, John…” With that, she headed to the middle bedroom, and he went downstairs to charge his phone and return Cassian’s phone call.


	16. A Meeting At The Continental To Make Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John’s on his way to The Continental to meet up with an old friend, and go over his plan for a showdown with your sister, Mary Ann. So, what’s he got up his sleeve? The answer to that question, dear Reader, will remain a mystery, for now.

John’s POV…

A Few Minutes Later…

John was in his room, his phone attached the charging cable, and he was in conversation with Cassian.

“So, do you think you’ll be able to come up with a few creative distractions to keep Mary Ann’s husband and children away from the house for at least a couple of hours?” he asked.

“Yeah, but I think we should meet, and discuss our strategy first,” Cassian told him. “A lot of things can go wrong, and the plan could go south fast.”

“I know, which is why it may be in our best interests to go over the plan, and find out how many people we need to pull it off.”

“Where would you like to meet?”

“At The Continental,” John told him, “The Lounge, perhaps, or would you prefer the bar?”

“Either one sounds good to me, John,” Cassian replied. “What time are you going to be there?”

John checked his bedside clock, then went on, “It’s seven-fifteen now, so, how about eight-thirty?”

“That’ll be fine. See you then. Bye.”

“Bye.” John hung up the phone, got up from the bed, and went to the closet at the farthest end of the room. He slid the door back, turned on the ceiling light, and carefully went though the suits and shirts which were hanging on the rack. He picked out a black jacket and pants, along with a black leather belt which hung on a smaller rack attached to the side of the closet.

Once he had those items, he opened a small drawer near the top of the closet, and took out a black turtleneck sweater. This was an informal meeting on neutral ground, so he didn’t feel the need to wear the complete ‘Baba Yaga’ uniform. Still, he wasn’t about to leave home without sufficiently arming himself, just in case anything happened during the evening.

He slipped out of his casual clothes, put on his dress socks, pants and shoes, followed by his turtleneck sweater, and holster. He’d already chosen the weapons he’d take with him; a Glöck 34, complete with two ammo clips, and his switchblade.

The Glöck was secured in its holster, the ammo clips attached to his belt, and the switchblade was in his pants pocket. He put on the suit jacket, and checked himself in the mirror on the dresser one more time. In that moment, Baba Yaga made his appearance, and he was a force to be reckoned with.

He unplugged the phone, slipped it into the inner pocket of his jacket, grabbed his keys from the nightstand, and went upstairs. After he closed the basement door, he stood in the hallway and called out her name, followed by a pleasant “Hey, where are you?”

“I’m in the bedroom…,” she replied, as he entered the room. He noticed that she was surrounded by several dozen boxes of varying sizes, along with five different storage carts. The ceiling light was on, and as she put the boxes on top of a dresser, he was impressed by the way she worked.

“Well, it looks like you’re getting your workshop together,” he said, while watching her set up a folding table, “Do you need any help with that?”

“Yes, I do,” she said, as she unfolded the table legs, “Would you help me flip the table up, and we can put it against the wall next to the door?”

“Sure.” With John’s help, they were able to flip the table upright, and moved it towards the wall near the door. Once it was placed against the wall, she took an outlet strip out of one of the boxes, and stooped down in order to plug it into the outlet. When she was finished, John handed her a lamp which had been put on the dresser. She plugged it into the outlet strip on the floor underneath the table, placed it on top of the table, and turned it on.

“Now, this is starting to look like a work space,” she said, smiling over what she’d accomplished so far. “Thanks for the help, John. I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome,” he said, as he placed a small storage box on the table. “I’m going out for a bit.”

“I noticed that you’re dressed rather casually, but it’s still all black. Is it business or dinner tonight?” John didn’t mind the note of teasing in her voice; it actually made him feel more human.

“A bit of both, actually,” he told her. “I’m meeting up with a friend.”

“All right, then. You be careful, okay, John?” She didn’t mean to sound so motherly, but he was touched by her concern for him, and the light kiss on the cheek she gave him made his heart feel warm.

“I will, Beloved. See you later,” John left the house, got into his car, and took the scenic route along Lake Shore Drive. Chicago’s nightlife was slowly shifting into high gear after the evening commute ended, and he was pretty sure that the night’s hunt would prove to be fruitful.

——————————-

John’s POV…

Traveling North on Lake Shore Drive…

As his Mustang cruised along Lake Shore Drive, John felt relaxed and calm as he made a left turn onto East Grand Avenue towards North Fairbanks Court. The drive to The Continental Chicago took him past several local landmarks, including Northwestern Memorial Hospital, where quite a few of his unfortunate victims wound up, with either a bullet to the head, or were several pints short of blood.

‘Good times…,’ he thought, as he pulled off to the side of the road to allow an ambulance to race past him, and pull up into the emergency room entrance.

He eased the Mustang onto East Chicago Avenue, which was a good hunting ground with plenty of bars and restaurants where finding someone to feed on was fairly easy. The nighttime crowds were out and about, and so were criminals who liked to prey on the unwary, and John had to admit pursuing a criminal could be so much fun.

Another right turn took him to North State Street, and he kept driving north until North State Street became North State Parkway, his objective now in sight.

The Continental Chicago was housed in a stately, tall, discreetly elegant dark red brick building, with a red awning hanging above the entrance. No one knew who actually lived there, and most of the neighborhood residents assumed it was a luxury apartment residence for an exclusive clientele. West Division Street’s abundance of nightlife was a short walk away, and John enjoyed that, but tonight was strictly business, but perhaps there would be time later to do some hunting.

Within a few minutes, John had parked his car in a nearby garage, and it was just a few steps to the front door, where a doorman opened it, and ushered him into the lobby of The Continental Chicago. Several people were sitting in the marble and gold trimmed lobby, while a bank of elevators were busy ferrying passengers to their respective floors.

A few people were enjoying some pleasant conversations, as John scanned the room, searching for his friend. A tall, rather imposing looking black man, dressed in a charcoal gray suit got up from the sofa, and approached him.

“John?” he asked, giving him a polite smile.

“Cassian,” he replied, as they shook hands. “How are you these days?”

“I’m good. You?”

“I’m okay,” he said, as they left the lobby, and took an elevator up to the second floor. “You workin’ now?”

“I’m keeping a low profile after what happened to Vinnie dellaPassaglica,” Cassian replied, as they approached the entrance to the Lounge, flanked by two ornate wooden doors. The doors swung open, and both men entered a huge room, richly decorated in red, gold and black, with highly polished tables, leather sofas and chairs, and equally ornate wall and floor lamps. They descended the staircase and went to a small table close to the wall.

Once they were seated, John asked, “You were working for Vinnie D.?”

“Yeah, I was, but he could be difficult to deal with, at times, so I left,” Cassian replied, as the waitress approached them. After she took their orders, he went on, “I’ve been doing mostly freelance stuff since then. Justin diGiovanni took over after Vinnie was killed.”

“Oh?” John raised his eyebrows, and gave Cassian a quizzical look. “I wasn’t aware of that. Where’s he from?”

“Justin’s from New York,” Cassian said, after the waitress returned with their drinks, “He’s one of those hot-shot business school graduates, so La Famiglia has become more like a business venture for him, than a crime syndicate.”

“So, that’s not the life for you, huh?” John took a sip of bourbon, letting the amber colored liquid slide down his throat, imparting a sense of warmth, which quickly faded.

“Not really,” Cassian replied, sipping his gin slowly, “At least Vinnie D. knew his business, but Justin is all over the place. Speaking of business, what’s with Robert and Helen’s nieces?”

“Mary Ann wants to take the house away from her sister,” he told him, “and she thinks she can just walk all over her. That’s why I’d like to have a talk with her. Persuade her to back off, and leave her sister alone.”

“Sounds like you’ll have your work cut out for you,” he replied, “What kind of person is this Mary Ann?”

“She’s a messy piece of work, according to her sister,” John said, as he told Cassian about the stormy relationship between Mary Ann and ‘Beloved’. By the time he finished his story, Cassian shook his head in disbelief.

“Oh, man…” he said, after taking another sip of gin, “Mary Ann sounds like someone who won’t give up without a fight. You sure you can tell her to back off and leave her sister alone?”

“I think so, but I need to be alone with her, so she can’t take advantage of the situation,” John said, “and make an attempt to bring her family in to back up her argument.”

“I understand that,” Cassian nodded, “She wants to have allies on her side, so she can overpower you by sheer numbers.”

“Yeah,” John took another sip from his glass, then continued, “Which is why I want to meet with her at her home.”

“Why?” Cassian was curious about why John wanted to meet with Mary Ann at her home. “Isn’t that giving her an advantage over you?”

“No, not really.” John explained, “She’s so adamant about taking her sister’s house because her own house is ‘too small’, and it may to be to my advantage to find out if it’s true or not.”

“That makes sense, when you think about it,” he said, nursing his drink, “Find out if she’s really telling the truth about her house, or she wants to bully her sister out of her inheritance.”

“Precisely…,” John finished his drink, then continued, “Which is why I want to make sure we’re not interrupted. I have information on her husband and children, and perhaps you can find ways of delaying them from getting home until I’ve finished talking with her.”

“Okay, so… what’s the story with them?”

John filled Cassian in on Mary Ann’s husband and children; names, ages, and everything else necessary for the job to be done. When he finished, Cassian said, “What you’re asking shouldn’t be too difficult to do. I have people who can help out. So, when do you want to do this?”

“Tomorrow, if that’s possible,” John replied, “Or do you need more time to get the people you need?”

“Don’t think that’s going to be a problem,” Cassian said, shifting his tall frame in the chair. “How much for the job?”

In response to Cassian’s question, John reached into his jacket pocket, took out twenty gold coins and placed them in a neat stack on the table. “Do you think that’s going to be enough for you?” John asked, as the stack of coins gleamed in the soft light.

“Yeah, sure. It won’t be a problem,” Cassian took the stack of coins and slipped them into his jacket pocket. “I’ll call you when everything’s lined up.”

“I appreciate it, Cassian. Thanks,” John took another gold coin out of his pocket, and placed it on the table. “I owe you for Rome, so I’m returning the favor.”

“No problem, John,” With that, Cassian got up from the table, with John following suit. They left the Lounge, engaged in a bit of small talk as the passed through the lobby, then, both of them went their separate ways.

John walked towards West Division Street in search of a good meal. He was pretty sure he’d find it, and he did, in the form of a man who attempted to attack a young woman who was on her way home from work. Baba Yaga was a swift, efficient killer, and as the attacker struggled against him in a nearby shadow shrouded alley, his movements were simply too fast for his victim to get the upper hand.

He sunk his teeth into the man’s throat, savoring every drop of blood, until he was satisfied. The attacker’s limp body fell from his hands with a soft thump onto the ground, and John had vanished. He reappeared at a nearby drug store, where he picked up two bottles of water and a small bottle of mouthwash. He went back to the garage where his car was parked, and engaged in his cleansing ritual.

After he rinsed his mouth with water and mouthwash, he got into his car, and drove off into the night towards home.


	17. Showdown At The House Of Mary Ann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight’s the night when John has a confrontation with your pesty sister, Mary Ann, regarding the house you both share, and her efforts to take it away from you, dear Reader. What happens tonight will change everything...

John’s POV…

The Following Night, Just Before Sunset…

The buzzing of the alarm clock woke John up, and he reached for his phone. A message from Cassian appeared on the screen, and it brought a smile to his lips.

The message read,

“John - Everything’s arranged. There’ll be enough delays to slow everyone down, from stalled freight trains, to other diversions. Good luck with Mary Ann tonight.

Cassian”

He rose from the bed, gathered up his underwear from a nearby dresser, and went upstairs to the bathroom. After he showered, he went back to his room to choose the outfit he’d wear tonight. Once again, Baba Yaga would take center stage; not to kill, but to persuade.

Black socks and shoes, black cotton shirt, black tie with a silver pin fastened across the knot, black dress pants, leather belt and jacket transformed him into the fearsome man who was whispered about, the man whose stories had to be watered down, lest the truth be known. Despite the apparent non-lethal situation he was entering, he armed himself, because too many things could happen before or after his encounter.

With his cellphone in his jacket pocket, and one last check of himself, he went upstairs to find Beloved in the kitchen, preparing tonight’s dinner.

She took a break from mixing something in a metal bowl on the table to give him a smile. “Hey, John,” she said, “what’s up? Got some business to attend to this evening, perhaps?”

“Yes, I do,” he said, “I have a business meeting that I need to go to.”

“Oh, I see,” She sounded slightly disappointed that he wouldn’t be joining her for dinner, but she didn’t argue with him about it. “Well, I’ll keep dinner warm for you until you get back.”

“And what’s on tonight’s menu?”

“Baked Lemon-Ginger Chicken with steamed broccoli and brown rice.”

“I definitely like the sound of that.” He approached her, and gave her a kiss. “Don’t start dinner without me. I’ll be back in a couple hours.”

“Okay, John, see you later.” She went back to mixing up the chicken in the marinade as John headed out the back door, got into the car and drove towards his destination.

——————————

Mary Ann’s POV…

The day so far had been filled with more than it’s fair share of frustrations, and as Mary Ann sat at the table in the dining room, running her hand through her curly hair, she reviewed the day’s frustrations, which began with an unexpected power outage which affected the entire neighborhood early that morning, and delayed everyone’s morning routine.

After that, the frustrations continued to pile up, including her car refusing to start, which made her late for work. She called to have her car towed to the car dealer, which did go right, but the rest of the day was one disaster after another.

When she finally got to work, the elevators in the office building had broken down, and she had to take the stairs. After she got to the office on the tenth floor, she was running late, and everything went downhill from there.

By the time the workday finally ended, she got the bad news that her car’s gas tank had been punctured, and would need to be replaced. Now, after a bumpy bus ride home, she was sitting in the living room, and feeling even more frustrated, because the phone call she got from her husband, Joe, didn’t help her mood at all.

“Where are you and the kids,” she asked, “All of you should have been home by now. It’s getting rather late.”

“I’m sorry, hon,” Joe replied, “I had to pick up the kids from school because the buses broke down.”

“The buses broke down, too?” Mary Ann’s voice held a note of disbelief and more than a bit of worry. “First, the power goes out, then my car’s gas tank was punctured, now this. Today has been absolutely nuts. Where are you now?”

“We’re stuck on Southwest Highway, near the rail yard on South Western Avenue,” he told her, “There’s been a huge train derailment, and all the streets are blocked.”

“Oh, great…,” she groaned, “This has been one hell of an awful day, and I’ll be glad when it’s over. Are all of you okay?”

“Yeah, the kids and I are okay, and from what the police are saying, things should be cleared up in a couple of hours or so.”

“Well, that’s good,” she said, “I’m not sure what other craziness could happen after all the stuff we’ve been through today.”

“I don’t know, either, but at least we did get through it in one piece,” he said, doing his best to reassure her, “so, that’s a good thing.”

“I understand, honey, and I’ll see all of you when you get in. Bye.”

“Bye…”

The line went silent, and Mary Ann placed the phone on the coffee table. She sat on the sofa, debating with herself about what she should prepare for dinner, when the front doorbell rang.

When she opened the front door, a tall, dark-haired man, dressed in black, stood before her. He regarded her calmly before he said, “Are you Ms. Mary Ann Johnson?”

“I might be,” she replied, her voice taking on a defensive note, “Who wants to know?”

“I do,” he said, his voice calm and steady. “You and I have some business to discuss regarding your younger sister and the house she inherited from your aunt and uncle.”

“And what does my sister have to do with you?” Mary Ann was immediately on the defensive, and she was determined to figure out who this man was, as well as his connection to her sister.

“I live in the house she inherited,” he told her, “and anything which affects her house is my business. May I come in, so we can talk about this like civilized people?”

“What?” The look on Mary Ann’s face was one of shocked surprise. “Nobody told me there was anyone else living with Uncle Robert and Aunt Helen.”

“Now, you know, so may I come in, please?” His voice was practically hypnotic, and Mary Ann found herself opening the door, and inviting him into the living room.

Once he sat in the chair across from the sofa, Mary Ann sat on the sofa, watching him carefully as he shifted his tall, lanky frame in the chair. He had settled himself, and regarded the woman on the sofa with a neutral expression.

“As I said, I live in the house your aunt and uncle once lived in,” he said, “and I’m curious as to why you want to take away your sister’s home.”

“Well, I don’t understand why she got the house, instead of me,” she said, giving him a cool look, “She doesn’t need a big old house, while my family and I are living in this little, cramped space.”

The stranger took a look around the living room, then said, “This room looks rather spacious to me. I would hardly call it ‘little’ or ‘cramped’.”

“It’s little and cramped to me,” she retorted, “I want a bigger house where all of us would have plenty to room to be comfortable.”

“Why can’t you simply buy a new house?” he asked, “You did receive a sizable inheritance from Robert and Helen, didn’t you?”

“I did, but I want that house,” she said, warming up to the subject, “It would be nice to live in a house that has the potential to become a historic landmark.”

“I see,” the stranger said, still keeping his eyes focused on her, “and what about your sister? Have you considered that Robert and Helen made sure that she had a place to live when she was about to lose her home?”

“Oh, come on…” Mary Ann scoffed, “Baby Sis has lived in an apartment for over a dozen years, and she wouldn’t know how to handle living in a big old house.”

“What makes you think so?” The stranger’s question caught Mary Ann completely off guard. “Why do you think your sister is incapable of taking on any kind of responsibility?”

“She’s… she’s always lived in an apartment,” Mary Ann replied, “and it’s not like taking care of a house. I can take care of a house better than she could, and that’s why I deserve to have the house, instead of her.”

“Do you really think so little of your sister that you believe she’s incapable of handling any kind of responsibility?” Once again, Mary Ann got blindsided by another question from the mysterious Man in Black, and she found herself struggling to come up with an answer.

“Well, no… I - I don’t think she’s incapable of handling that kind of responsibility,” Mary Ann found herself grasping for any kind of answer, as she continued, “It’s just that she wouldn’t be able to..,”

“To do what?”

“To… to keep up with the bills, of course,” she said, inwardly cringing over how lame her answer was, “She’s never dealt with the kind of expenses necessary to take care of a house, and I don’t think she can handle it.”

“You seriously underestimate what your sister is capable of, Mary Ann,” he said, his voice still calm and composed, “She cared for your aunt and uncle, while you never bothered to show your face. Your sister took on a tremendous responsibility to care for them when both of them were ill, and did so while she was working. She also made sure all of the bills were paid on time. So, don’t tell me that she’s incapable of handling the house.”

“Oh, and you know about that because you live there, huh?” Mary Ann’s voice took on a peevish note, which made the stranger get up from the chair, and he took his place on the sofa, so he could get a good look into her eyes.

“Yes. Robert and Helen thought she was capable of handling the responsibility of taking care of the house,” he said, as he gazed into Mary Ann’s eyes. “They felt she could be trusted, but apparently, you didn’t have their trust, which is why you didn’t get the house.”

“What are you talking about,” Mary Ann’s voice diminished to a squeak as his dark eyes became much darker than she expected, “I-I want… I just wanted something for my-myself. Why… why… should she get the house, instead of me?”

“You already have something for yourself, Mary Ann, but you don’t want to see it,” he replied, as the all encompassing darkness in his eyes pulled her in. She wanted to run away from him, but she was frozen in place, unable to move as she found herself caught in the stranger’s grip. “You already have a beautiful home, so why can’t your sister have one, as well?”

“But… but… but… I’m the oldest, and I deserve something better. It’s not fair that my sister gets something good, and I didn’t,” she said, as the words weren’t coming out as glibly as she wanted them to, “I-I have every right to get something better, and I want it now!”

“So, does that mean you have the right to bully your sister out of something better for herself?” The stranger’s voice was hypnotically compelling as he spoke to her, “Something that was given to her in order to help her enjoy a good life? You complain about things not being fair to you, but does that give you the right to be unfair to your sister?”

Mary Ann felt her mouth moving, but no sounds were coming forth from her, and that frightened her almost as much as the mysterious man who was sitting next to her on the sofa in the living room. She struggled to come up with a smart remark, but even the ability to do that had been taken from her.

“I… I… All I wanted was…” she replied, as she found her voice, and stammered and stuttered her way through the conversation, “All I want is to be… happy, and I don’t understand why she’s so happy, instead of me!”

“She’s happy because she has a job she loves, a beautiful home to live in, and someone who cares about her,” he said, regarding her with icy calm. “Your problem is that you could be happy with the life you already have with your own family, but you want to take the life your sister’s made for herself away from her, because you think you can live her life better than she can.”

After he spoke, the room fell silent as Mary Ann found herself reluctantly processing what the stranger had told her, and it was a shocking thing for her to be confronted with.

She wanted to avoid thinking or even talking about it, but she was in a situation where neither of those options were available, and she had no choice but to confront the issue. The shrill sound and combative fury she was easily able to deploy in order to fend off those who had the courage to confront her wasn’t happening this time, and she felt at a loss to explain why it wasn’t.

Minutes seemed more like hours as the stranger spoke once more, “Are you jealous of your sister, Mary Ann?” he asked. “Is that why you want the house so much you’d rip it away from her?”

“No… no… no…, it’s not like that at all,” She struggled to find some excuse to deny what she genuinely felt, but she was having no success, and the stranger wasn’t about to let her get off the hook. “Oh… I don’t know! Maybe I am jealous of her, because she gets to do what she loves.”

The moment those words tumbled out of her mouth, there was a sudden shift in the atmosphere around her. She felt it, and so did the stranger sitting beside her on the sofa. Her eagerness to to become combative dissolved as her attention was focused on this strange man who seemed to know more about her than she knew herself.

“That’s why your mother and Helen didn’t get along,” he said, his voice taking on a softer tone, “She was jealous of Helen’s life, just like you’re jealous of your sister’s life. Helen reached out to you, but you pushed her away. You wanted to stay on your mother’s good side, but your sister accepted Helen’s help, and now, she’s living the life you wanted for yourself.”

As much as Mary Ann wanted to make a sarcastic remark to distance herself from what had been said, she found that she couldn’t do it. She’d spent her life raging and feeling envious of her sister’s life, because she was dissatisfied with her own, and now, whether she liked it or not, she had to face the uncomfortable truth.

“That’s… that’s not w-what I-I…” Mary Ann couldn’t finish speaking, because she’d been hit hard with the truth, and there was no way she could get away from it. “Oh, my God,” she groaned, closing her eyes and putting her head in her hands. “I was never there for them… but she was. What am I doing?”

“Your sister wants you to be happy. Robert and Helen wanted you to be happy,” he said, as he rose from the sofa, walked back towards the chair, taking a glance around the living room, before he took his seat. “You have a good family and a beautiful home. It’s something to be appreciated.”

Silence descended upon the living room after he’d spoken, which gave Mary Ann time to think and absorb what he’d said. The silence was broken by the ringing of her cellphone, which she picked up, and immediately answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey, babe, it’s me,” Joe replied, his voice coming through the speaker, “They’ve finished moving the derailed trains, so, we’ll finally be on our way home in a few more minutes.”

“Oh, that’s good, Joe,” she said, finding herself gazing into the eyes of her mysterious visitor, “I hadn’t thought about fixing dinner… I-uh… I was so worried about all of you that I couldn’t concentrate on it…”

“That’s alright, hon, because I’m going to stop at P.J.’s Pizza Palace on the way home and pick up a couple of jumbo pizzas for us,” he said, as the sounds of cheering children could be heard in the background. “Is that okay with you?”

“Um… yes, that’ll be just fine,” she said, not taking her eyes off of the stranger. “Thanks a lot, Joe. Be seeing you soon… and I-I… I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Joe said, chuckling while the children giggled, “I’ll see you in a few. Bye.”

“Bye…” Mary Ann hung up the phone, placed it back on the coffee table, and looked at the stranger with clasped hands and plenty of nervous apprehension. “So.., what happens now?”

“That’s a choice I’ll leave up to you,” he said, as he rose from the chair, “but let your sister be happy with the life she has, including living in your uncle and aunt’s house. They had faith in her, so… why don’t you have some faith in her, too.”

Mary Ann got up from the sofa, and accompanied him to the front door. She opened it, and watched him step onto the porch.

“Goodnight, Ms. Johnson…” he said, as he went down the steps, and vanished into the shadows before she could even say goodnight to him. She stood in the doorway for a few moments, blinking and shaking her head.

Had she imagined her encounter with the stranger? Even she wasn’t sure, but it had been a sobering experience, because she normally had the upper hand in confrontations, but not this time. She went back inside, to sit on the couch quietly, lost in thought until her family arrived, and she welcomed them with a grateful smile and open arms.


	18. A Beautiful, Unexpected Friendship: Chapter Two...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the showdown at Mary Ann’s house, you and John talk about what happened, and you come to an unexpected (but wonderful) realization regarding your friendship.

John’s POV…

A Half-Hour (Or So) After The Showdown…

John had just parked the Mustang behind the backyard fence when his cellphone started chiming.

He pulled it out of his pocket, and grinned when a text message from Cassian appeared on the screen.

“How’d it go?”

“Mission accomplished,” John typed back. “Mary Ann isn’t going to be a problem any more.”

“Glad everything worked out for you,” Cassian replied, “and your home is safe.”

“Thanks for the help. I owe you one.”

“It’s no problem. Talk to you later.”

“Later…” John finished typing his message, then he got out of the car, and went inside the house, where Beloved was sitting at the kitchen table, thumbing through a magazine.

She looked up from her magazine, and smiled. “So, how did your meeting go?” she asked, as the magazine was set aside, so she could focus her attention on him.

“It went much better than I expected,” he said, pulling out a chair, and taking a seat at the table. “I don’t think you’ll have to worry about our home being taken away from us.”

“What do you mean?” She gave him a confused look, then continued, “What did you do, John?”

“I spoke with Mary Ann this evening, and I was able to persuade her not to pursue taking the house away from you,” John realized the words were coming out much faster than he wanted them to, but he hoped that she would understand what he did and why he did it.

“You didn’t harm her, did you?” Her question may have seemed silly, but knowing John’s fearsome - and well-deserved - reputation, she felt that it was okay to ask. “I mean… you know.”

“No, I didn’t harm her,” he told her, “When I left the house, she was just fine, but I gave her something to think about.”

“I hope so, because she’s spent her life being angry with her own life, and trying to please Mom,” she told him, “and she envied me, my job, and my relationships with Aunt Helen and Uncle Robert. I never envied her, her job and her relationships, though.”

“You could have done so, but you didn’t,” John stroked his beard thoughtfully, “Mary Ann has a good family, and a beautiful home. She needed to be reminded that the more envious she becomes of you, your life and your home, she’ll lose her own home and family.”

“I know.” She was silent for a moment, then she went on, “Envy can make us do very stupid things, including being jealous of someone else’s life so much that you feel you’re owed something because of where you are. I hope that made sense.”

“It makes perfect sense to me,” John took off his jacket, and hung it neatly across the back of the chair. “Besides, Robert and Helen put a lot of trust in you, and what you’re capable of doing. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be here right now.”

“That’s why I won’t let them down,” The look in her eyes as she spoke told John everything he needed to know, and seeing her determination to live up to the trust which had been placed in her made him feel better.

He reached across the table and held her hands, gazing into her dark eyes. “You aren’t letting them down, Beloved,” he said, his voice filled with emotions, “they have faith in you, and so do I.”

“Thank you…,” she whispered, giving him a smile. “What you just said means so much to me. At first, I was apprehensive about taking on the responsibility for the house, with the utilities, property taxes, homeowners insurance, and all, but I realized that I’d been helping to take care of this house while Uncle Robert and Aunt Helen were still alive by working on the bills for them.”

“Just like I helped them out when I paid rent, I’ll still pay rent to help maintain the house,” he told her. “This is our house now, and it’s up to us to keep it.”

“Thank you, John,” Her voice was calm and confident, and as he gently released her hands, John knew that another beautiful, unexpected friendship was beginning to grow.

—————————

Reader’s POV…

The Day After The Showdown…

As you sat at the kitchen table early in the afternoon, nibbling on a chicken sandwich, you were still surprised that John went to Mary Ann’s house to confront her about her attempt to take away your home. You certainly weren’t ungrateful for his assistance in the matter, but you couldn’t help but wonder if what he’d said to her made any kind of impact on her.

Your cellphone rang, and you were surprised to see Mary Ann’s name on the screen as you picked it up. With some hesitation, you slid the ‘answer’ button forward, and said, “Hello?”

“Uhm… Baby Sis,” The voice at the other end of the line sounded hesitant, almost scared, “I… I just wanted to apologize to you for being such an entitled asshole.”

“Thanks, Sis,” you replied, choosing your words very carefully, “I know this isn’t easy for either of us.”

“Yesterday… I was convinced to do some serious thinking about myself and you,” Mary Ann went on, “and I came to the conclusion that I wad so jealous of you, your life, and your closeness to Uncle Robert and Aunt Helen. I could have had that opportunity, but… I felt like I’d be betraying Mom if I took it.”

“Mom had problems with Aunt Helen, because she was jealous of her life, just like you’re jealous of mine,” you told her, “and that’s not how it should be.”

“I know that… now, and I’m sorry I wasted so much of my life hating you for something you worked so hard to achieve.” Mary Ann’s voice seemed uncharacteristically humble, but you decided to take what she was saying at face value.

“So, you’re not going to contest the will?” It was the question that had occupied your mind ever since you answered the phone, and now was as good a time as any to ask it.

“No, I’m not going to do that,” she said, “I mean… what’s the point? Uncle Robert and Aunt Helen trusted you to care for them when they were sick, and they rewarded your faithfulness. I understand it now, and I should’ve done something to help them, but I was too wrapped up in what I felt entitled to. That was stupid of me, and I’m sorry.”

“I understand, and I want you to know that I still love and care about you, and I always will,” you replied, “If there’s one thing I’ve learned from Uncle Robert and Aunt Helen, it’s that life is too short to waste your life wanting to live someone else’s life when your own life is passing you by. I don’t want that to happen to us.”

“It won’t, Baby Sis,” Mary Ann told you, “I guess what I needed was someone to show me the error of my ways, and that’s what happened yesterday.”

You didn’t ask Mary Ann who the mysterious ‘someone’ was, and she didn’t press the matter any further. Still, you were grateful to hear a very different tone from her than her usual argumentative one, and you appreciated it more than you knew.

“Uncle Robert and Aunt Helen had faith in you… not only to take care of the house, and everything in it, but they also had faith in your talents,” she said, “I had no faith in you and your talents and abilities at all. That was wrong of me, and I’m truly sorry for doubting you.”

“I really appreciate it. Thank you.” You felt as though a great weight had been lifted from your shoulders, and that feeling of freedom made you misty-eyed. “This means a lot to me.”

“Same,” Mary Ann said, “Anyway… I’d better get back to work. We’ll talk again soon.”

“Okay, that sounds like a good idea.”

“All right, then,” she said, “Bye, Baby Sis.”

“Bye, Mary Ann…” You hung up the phone, and finished your sandwich while thinking about the extraordinary conversation you just had with your sister. After you finished eating, you busied yourself with cleaning up the kitchen, putting out the ingredients for this evening’s dinner, and accepting several packages from the mailman. 

You took the boxes into your new jewelry making workshop, placed them on the work table, and opened them. When you saw the gorgeous collections of crystals, pearls, gemstones and other goodies tucked inside the boxes, a big smile lit up your face.

It had been several weeks since you had enough time to sit down and come up with new, eye-catching jewelry designs, so, you were looking forward to starting work on some design ideas you had in mind.

You were sitting at your work table, with the bead board, a half dozen boxes of crystals, pearls and findings, along with your tools, and a spool of wire thread were laid out before you, when you heard John’s voice calling you.

“I’ll be right there,” you said, as you got up and left the workshop behind, and headed towards the kitchen, where John was sitting at the table, in his ‘dress casual’ outfit of a white Henley shirt, blue jeans and tan work boots.

“Hey,” he gave you a big smile, “what’s going on?”

“Well, quite a bit, actually,” you said, as you told him about Mary Ann’s phone call. After you gave him the details of the call, he nodded, and smiled.

“I’m glad the call went well,” he said, stretching out his legs under the table. “Mary Ann’s jealousy of you, and your relationship with your aunt and uncle blinded her to the good things she had. A loving husband, children, a good job… when you have those things, it’s wonderful. When you lose them… it’s the worst thing that can happen to you.”

“I know,” you nodded in reply. “I want to thank you for intervening. I really appreciate it.”

“So, you’re not angry with me for helping you out?”

“No, I’m not,” you said, “Like you said, this is our home, and it’s up to both of us to keep it.”

“I’ve literally been living out of a suitcase for a long time,” John’s face bore a reflective look while he spoke, “and it’s not easy to find a place where you feel like you’re at home, but I found it here, with Robert, Helen and you.”

“Oh, John…” Your mirthful giggle filled the air, and the smile he gave you made you feel happy. “The only thing we need to make things complete is a dog.”

“A dog, huh?”

“Yeah, a dog.”

“So, what about a cat?” His eyes sparked with a hint of mischief. “Cats are nice to have around, too, you know.”

You thought about it for a few moments, and that’s when you came up with an idea. “Okay, how about this…” you said, warming up to your idea, “we get a puppy and a kitten, and they can grow up together.”

It was John’s turn to think about what you’d suggested, and after a moment or so, he said, “That sounds like an interesting idea, but taking care of a puppy can be quite a task, and you’re going to be at work during the week.”

“That’s true,” you said, thinking carefully about what John had said, “but don’t forget that a kitten can get into a lot of things, too. Still, it’ll be nice to have someone to come home to, though.”

“What?” A look of feigned melodramatic shock was on John’s face, and you couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m not good enough to come home to?”

“It’ll be nice to come home to you, too, but when I get home, you’re still asleep,” you replied, giving him your sweetest smile, “and the puppy and kitten will be awake when I get home. Anyway, you’re always worth waiting for, John Wick.”

“Thank you,” He got up from his chair, walked over to you, clasped your hands in his, and pulled you up from your seat. He then took you into his arms, and held you close to him, as your arms slipped around his waist.

That familiar, comfortable silence surrounded you, and you didn’t want it broken by the mundane world. You wanted it to go on, but you were well aware that wonderful moments like the one you were enjoying with him couldn’t last forever, and as his lips touched yours in a warm, passionate kiss, it was then that you realized that this was going to become a wonderful, beautiful friendship…

THE END (for now…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N… thanks to everyone who took the time to send me compliments and feedback. It’s really appreciated more than you can ever imagine. Thank you!
> 
> Vampire!John Wick and Reader’s adventures are just beginning… so, keep reading!


End file.
